No Longer Just a Mudblood
by dracosgirl2515
Summary: COMPLETED DrHerm This is really 20 chapters long, not one! I just entered it all. This is the first half of No Longer Just A Mudblood 2, so to continue this story find NLJAM2, then The Sequel ok? Look under 'Stories Authored' in my profile, if you can't f


Hey Hey! I hope you all find this! This is the first part of No Longer Just A Mudblood 2! I hope you don't mind that I just entered this whole thing in one setting, instead of in chapters, but I did that once and I don't want to take hours and do it again, you want to read it quick don't you? Lol, well I hope you all review and enjoy! I finally posted these! I hope your happy, thanks to all of you who have been with me since the beginning!

--Dracosgirl2515

Chap. 1 Hogwarts Express Chat Line

Time was going by so quickly for the students of Hogwarts. Many have changed. Harry and Ron have grown into two very good looking Gryffindors and so has the bushy haired Hermione Granger, with no longer bushy hair or buck-teeth. She matured into a very beautiful young woman. They finally meet up on the Hogwarts Express after a long summer.

'This is our seventh year guys.' Hermione said sadly to her best friends on the Hogwarts Express, 'Our LAST year.'

Ron and Harry smiled at each other.

'No more Slytherin.' they said together.

'AND No more Malfoy.' Harry added.

'Talkin' bout me, Potter?' asked an evil voice at the door of their berth.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all looked at the door to see Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his henchmen, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

'What of it, Malfoy?' Harry asked glaring at him.

'Don't think i'm not ecstatic to leave your sorry face behind at the end of this year.' he said, then he turned to look at Ron, 'That goes for you too, Weasley, and--' then he turned to look at Hermione, who's face was red from anger, 'and---and--you too, mudblood.' He finally spit out his words.

Then another annoying voice cried out, 'DRAKEY!'

'Oh god...' Malfoy turned to see Pansy Parkinson.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek, 'I missed you!'

'God! Get off me!' Malfoy yelled, pushing her away.

Harry, Hermione and Ron chuckled at Draco's misfortune.

Then Pansy looked into the Golden Trio's berth.

'Granger? Trying to fit in?' she laughed at Hermione's new, improved looks.

'You're just jealous.' Ron cried standing up. He was still very protective of Hermione, even after their break-up about a year ago.

'I will never be jealous of a mudblood.' she said cruelly before stomping off.

'Tsk tsk, Weasel, still have little feelings for Granger I see...you two deserve each other.' he said snobbishly before walking opposite of Pansy, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, who gave the three friends evil looks.

'Don't worry bout them you two...just one more year and it'll all be over.' Harry said reassuringly.

'You're right, besides I don't care what that little slut says about me.' Hermione said bluntly.

'Yeah...same goes with Pansy.'

The three laughed at Ron's joke.

'There you are!' a happy voice cried coming into their berth.

''Ello Ginny!' Harry exclaimed. Ron took noticed and winced.

'I couldn't find you anywhere after we got through Platform 9 and 3/4!' Ginny cried sitting next to Hermione.

'That was the idea.' Ron said bullying his little sister. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

'So, how were your summers, Harry? Hermione?' the cute red head asked.

'Fine.' Harry sighed, 'Dudley got a new puppy...messy little bugger that is... so I cleaned up his messes all summer, but now i'm happy going back to Hogwarts.'

'And yours, Hermione?' she asked smiling.

'Great, I went to Australia with my parents. Absolutely fabulous there! The boys were wicket cute too! Blonde and tan and those accents! OH! Ginny you would have died!' she cried all girlie. Ron and Harry looked at each other, asking for the mercy of death.

'Australia, eh?' Ginny asked, 'That would explain your wicked tan, Hermione, you look great!'

'Oh, thanks, you look great too. Change of hair color?'

'Yes, auburn lowlights!'

'Bloody hell!' Ron exclaimed, 'Seriously, how do girls see those types of things? I lived with the girl for the summer and I didn't ever noticed your hair change, Ginny!'

Hermione then replied, 'And that's why girls will always be smarter than boys...they are perceptive.'

'I don't even know what that means.' Ron sighed hopelessly.

They all laughed and continued to talk as the train steadily got closer to Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Janine Trofoy and Roger Hackling (simply because I could not think of any Ravenclaw students that would be prefects) and Lana Trition (b/c I could not think of a Slytherin girl whom I liked that should be a prefect).

Chap. 2 Living Conditions

The train stopped and all the students hurried off the train. They all walked in a large group into the Great Hall where their teachers awaited them. The sky was decorated to look like night...which is was outside. Bright stars and moons filled the ceiling.

'Welcome welcome new students! Welcome back previous students!' Professor Dumbledore bellowed as he stood up in the front of the room, 'I hope you are all excited for this year, we have many things planned, some new some old. Let's start out by telling you all who you're prefects are and your Head Boy and Girl.'

There was whispering and chatting about who was going to be chosen.

'Prefects for Hufflepuff are Justin Finch and Hannah Abbot. For Ravenclaw, Janine Trofoy and Roger Hackling. For Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley-'

(Griffindors quietly congradulated the two) '-and for Slytherin,- (the room quieted) '- Lana Triton and Draco Malfoy.'

'Good Lord, not again...' sighed Ron.

'Who's Lana Triton?' asked Harry.

'Slytherin girl...pretty but I hear she's quite the little ho.'

'So a pretty form of Pansy.' Ron said summing it up.

'Exactly.' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Dumbledore continued.

'And Head Boy and Girl for Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry 2006 are Miss Hermione Granger (Ron and Harry smiled at Hermione, even though they all knew she had gotten it) and Mr. Draco Malfoy!'

'God damn!' Ron swore quietly, 'How did he get Head Boy?? He doesn't even deserve prefect!'

'I can't believe Malfoy is head boy... god... sorry that you have to be seen with the likes of him, Hermione.' Harry said, truly sorry.

'Thanks...well, at least we only have to go to meetings together.' she sighed in relief, 'I don't even have to look at him if I don't need to.'

Dumbledore went on.

'There is much competion between houses, because of Quidditch and the like, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin-'

'Where's he goin' with this?' Harry asked his friends. Ron and Hermione shrugged in wonder.

'- and since our Head Boy and Girl are each in one of the two rivaling houses I thought this the perfect opportunity.'

'What's he talking about?!' freaked Hermione not liking the road Dumbledore was on.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and then to Draco, then back to the rest of the students.

'Your fellow teachers and I have discussed it and agreed that your head students, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, shall try to repair these rivalries between Gryffindor and Slitherin, to set an example for the rest of you-'

'Get on with your point old man.' Malfoy sneered to his classmates at the Slytherin table.

'-the head boy and head girl shall live in the adjoining rooms upstairs for the remainder of this year, and we shall see how it goes decided whether or not to keep it tradition.'

The students' mouths dropped and started to mumble amongst themselves. Except for Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. They all kept their mouths wide open in shock.

'I---I---I have to live with...Malfoy??' Hermione finally breathed and said this as if she was in pain.

'So much for just going to meetings with him.' Ron said in disgust.

'Maybe you could talk to Dumbledore about this...I mean he can't be serious.' Harry said, trying to reason with Hermione.

Then they heard the annoying whine of Pansy Parkinson.

'Nooo! My poor Drakie poo has to be stuck in the same room as that mudblood?!'

She threw her arms around Draco and squeezed.

'God, Parkinson, get off me! At least i'm not with you!' he cried in pure annoyance. Then he threw a death glare over to Hermione, 'I cannot believe that old fool is making me sleep in the same vicinity as that mudblood.'

'You have to sleep with her?' asked a confused Goyle.

Malfoy stared at him in embarrassment. 'Area...you moron...vicinity means area not bed...'

'Oh.'

'Idiot.'

Dumbledore then sorted the new students into their houses and dinner appeared on their tables after his conclusion speech.

'This year is going to suck.' Hermione said stabbing some peas with her fork.

'If that prick does anything to you I swear i'll-i'll--'

Harry cut Ron short,

'Ron,'

'What?'

'You're squeezing the life out of your chicken leg, there.'

Ron looked down to see his hand gripping a greasy chicken leg which now was running down his hand.

'Oh, sorry.' he replied placing the chicken on his plate and wiping his hand on the table cloth.

'You're sweet, Ron, thanks but i'll just avoid him and i'm sure i'll want to do the same towards me.' Hermione smiled at him reassuringly.

'He better.' muttered Ron glaring at the back of Malfoy's head.

Chap. 3 Draco's Cold Hard Truth

After dinner, Hermione was tapped on the shoulder by Professor McGonagall.

'Hello, Professor.' she said sweetly.

'Good evening, Miss Granger, now would you please follow me. I will show you and Mr. Malfoy to your living arrangements. Then you may come back down here to rejoin your fellow classmates, if you wish.' she said, trying to smile, even though it never really looked like she was happy.

'Alright, i'm coming.' Hermione said, a little less sweetly. McGonagall's statement reminded Hermione that she had to live with Malfoy.

Hermione then turned to Harry and Ron.

'I'll be back.' she smiled, then she mouthed the words "Help me!"

The two looked at her with sincere regret and mouthed, "Good luck."

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall out to the hall, where Draco was standing against the wall.

He looks pretty good standing there... Hermione thought, Wait! That's Malfoy! That little dwit doesn't look hot...not at all.

'Well, if you two will just follow me.' McGonagall said walking up the stairs.

Hermione and Draco walked behind her, but far apart from each other.

Draco shot a glare at Hermione. She saw it and shot one back.

McGonagall finally stopped at a wall with a portrait of a Lion and a Snake.

'Of course.' Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

'Passsssword?' the green snake hissed.

'Lemon honey.' McGonagall said plainly.

Hermione saw Malfoy roll his eyes at the foolish password.

'Enter.' the golden lion roared. The portrait swung open, revealing a large, exquisite room.

Hermione's mouth dropped.

This room is huge! Hermione thought.

Typical Granger... Malfoy thought when he saw her mouth drop, My bathroom is larger than this.

'It's beautiful, Professor.' Hermione said smiling.

'This is you two's common room.'

'This common room is just for us?' Hermione asked.

'Well, who else were you suspecting, Miss Granger?' McGonagall asked, eyebrows raised.

'No, ma'am.' Hermione frowned.

'Your room, Mr. Malfoy, is to the left. Miss Granger, yours is on the right.' McGonagall directed. 'I'll leave you two to unpack and sort your belongings out.'

McGonagall turned and closed the large door...portrait....what have you.

'I can't believe I have to live with you for a whole year.' Hermione said angrily as she walked to her room door.

'And you think I AM happy 'bout it, you filthy little mudblood?'

'Okay, Malfoy, let's get one thing straight. I don't want to have to hear those words every second of the day, so if you keep insisting on calling me that, i'll have to make your life a living hell...' she said in his face.

'Is that a threat?' Malfoy asked menacinly, his face in hers.

'If it scares you.' her eyes narrowing.

'Nothing scares me.' he replied storming off to his room.

She fell into the over-stuffed couch near her.

God...he's so hot when he gets mad. she sighed. Her eyes widened. Why am I thinking these horrendous thoughts??! HE IS NOT HOT!!

She repeated this over and over to herself before finally getting up to go to her room.

She walked in and saw a huge four-post bed with crimson colored blankets, pilled on each other. Large gold and crimson colored pillows flooded the bed. She noticed her luggage was already in the room, along with Crookshanks.

'Hello you.' she smiled at the flat faced, orange cat. She pet him and decided to put her things away. Clothes in the tall cherrywood closet and drawers, belongings like books on the rod iron desk.

'Beautiful room, eh, Crookshanks?' she said staring at the room. 'Everything is perfect...except for my neighbor.'

Draco was pacing in his large room thinking.

What am I going to do for a whole year with Granger??

Suddenly an owl tapped his window. Draco moved to the window and let the bird in. The owl dropped a letter and flew off. Draco picked up the letter and saw a wax seal of a green snake.

'Father...' Draco sighed. He opened it.

Dear Son,

I hear you are Head Boy. Congradulations. You will have supremacy over those other students and be a figure- head and may even be able to turn some to the Dark Side, but be careful and aware of that dumbass Dumbledore. He may suspect us already. Always remember...you are a Malfoy and you are a pureblood. Make me proud.

Oh and destroy this letter after you read it.

Father

Draco frowned and ripped the note over and over into smaller and smaller pieces.

I hate him. he thought to himself. He then muttered a spell causing the pieces to disappear. Draco pulled of his robes and threw them against the nearest wall. He was now wearing a short sleeved black shirt that hugged his chest. He looked at his arm, and down at his Dark Mark. He scratched his arm over and over hoping, praying it would come off. But no such luck.

'I don't want to be like you!' Draco yelled outloud...even though he meant to shout it in his head.

Hermione was sitting in her room, taking off her robes, and placing on some jeans and a white shirt that clung to her body.

She suddenly heard Malfoy yell.

'What the--?' She jumped and ran over to his room.

She knocked on his door.

'Malfoy?'

Draco's eyes moved quickly to his door. He hit himself for yelling so loud.

'What do you want, Granger?' he asked rudely.

'Are you okay?' she asked, a bit taken back by his attitude...actually no...she wasn't surprised at all.

'Fine. Now stop contaminating my doorstep.'

Hermione shook her head and talked to her self quietly. 'Why do I even bother?'

Draco heard her mumble those words and he went on his knees.

Why am I like this? he asked himself. That's what my father would have done. I am like him...I am him.

Chap. 4 Miss Carleigh

'Hey guys.' Hermione said with no expression, as she came and sat in the Gryffindor common room next to Harry and Ron.

'What happened?' asked Harry.

'What did that Slytherin bastard do?!' Ron asked jumping up.

'Nothing! Ron sit down.' she cried, 'Nothing, i'm just sad that you guys aren't up there with me.'

'Oh.' Ron replied blushing, then he sat down.

'So what's your room like?' Harry asked, changing the topic.

'Fabulous!' she lit up, 'My room is huge! Like the size of Ron's burrow!' Then she turned to Ron, 'No offense Ron.'

'None taken.'

She continued.

'And my bed is so big! Like 10 of me! No! Like 10 of Crabbe and Goyle!'

The three laughed.

'Wicked cool.' Ron smiled, 'And what of Malfoy's room? It's not the same one is it?'

'No of course not, Dumbledore would never allow such a thing. I haven't seen his room.'

'Let's keep it that way.' Ron muttered.

'Fine with me.' Hermione said with slight hesitation.

The next day they started their classes. Advanced Potions was first.

'There's nothing better than starting a day out with you're favorite teacher.' Ron said sarcastically as they entered Professor Snape's classroom.

'10 points from Gryffindor for making smart sarcastic remarks.' Snape said cruelly, right inside the classroom door.

'Crap.' Ron muttered.

'Another 10 for rude language.' he hissed at them.

'Just keep your mouth shut, Ron.' Hermione said hushed.

'Listen to your fellow classmate, Mr. Weasley. Now you three, take your seats now.' Snape replied.

'Does he hear everything??' Harry asked the other three as they sat down.

'Yes.' Snape said eyeing the three hopelessly.

Their eyes widened.

'Since we're all talking about hearing...' Snape started, 'It's a perfect time to start by telling you about the potion we'll be working on for the month.'

He looked around at the students.

'You will be making a potion that aggrandizes your listening skills for a few minutes.'

Crabbe raised his hand.

'Yes, Mr. Crabbe?'

'Why would we want to anger our listening skills?' he asked cluelessly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said,

'AggraNDIZES, not aggraVATING you ass. It means to increase.'

'Very good Mr. Malfoy 5 points for Slytherin,' Snape nodded, but then frowned, 'but i'm also taking 5 points from Slytherin for speaking out of turn.'

Malfoy's smirk turned into a frown.

'5 points? That's it?' Ron whined VERY QUIETLY, 'I got 20 taken for sarcasm and the word 'crap'. While Mr. Star Pupil over there said 'ass'. It's just not fair.'

'Well, what do you expect from Snape?' Harry asked.

'Stop complaining, you two, we're going to get in more trouble.' Hermione whispered.

Snape was talking about his lesson.

'You each make your own potion, so I expect to get 15 individual, working potions. That includes you, Longbottom.' Snape eyed Neville. Neville hunched in fear. Snape continued, 'Now I will tell you what ingrediants you will need...take this down.' The students got out their scrolls and their ink. 'You will all be responsible for finding your own ingrediants. Then you will gather them and bring them here by the end of the week. Until then you will work on an essay about the Listening Potion. You will need three feathers of a hippogriff, i'm sure we have some around Hogwarts somewhere. You need an eye of a newt, liquified roots of a Dragon's Breath plant and bat's blood.'

'Yummy...' Ron muttered.

After class the trio decided to go to Hagrid. He would have hippogriff feathers. They walked down to his hut.

'Hagrid!' Hermione called.

'Well, come in!' Hagrid said in a gruff voice.

'Hi.' they all said.

'Wha' bri'gs you three 'ere?'

'We were wondering if you has 9 hippogriff feathers.' Harry asked.

'9?? I thought we only needed 3???' Ron cried out.

'Sometimes, Ron, you're as dense as Crabbe and Goyle.' Hermione laughed.

Ron cocked his head, in search of an answer from Harry.

'Ron. You need 3, I need 3 and Hermione needs 3. 3 plus 3 plus 3 is 9.'

'Oh.'

Hermione, Harry and Hagrid laughed.

'Well, sure, I think I may be able to fin' some ol' feathers of Buck Beak.' Hagrid smiled.

Hagrid found some and handed them to the three.

'So 'ows school goin' so far?' he asked.

'Good.'

'Fine.'

'Horrible.'

''Mione? I'm surprised, you usually like school.' Hagrid said.

'Yes, but I have to share a room with Malfoy.' she nearly spat.

'Oh that li'le bugger. Don't worry bout 'im 'Mione.' Hagrid said reassurindly, 'You're strong. A li'le thing like 'im won't ruin yer year, i'm sure.'

'Thanks.'

'Well, ye better be runnin' off. See ya later.' Hagrid smiled.

'Bye. Thanks for the feathers.' the three called out as they ran back to the school.

After what seemed like hours, they were finally nearing the end of their last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Their new teacher, Carleigh...Miss Carleigh was a dred for Hermione...and the rest of the girls. She was surprising young...for a DADA teacher...and also surprisingly still in one piece with no scars or anything. She reminded Hermione of their vain 2nd year teacher...Gilderoy Lockhart...wow was he a trip. She frowned.

'So always remember, class--' she said in an irritating, yet gracefull voice that Hermione hated.'--you can come to me with anything. I hope you all like today's first lesson, i'm new in this area, so if you have any suggestions, please share.' She smiled brightly showing of a set of white teeth.

'A teacher should not be allowed to dress like that.' Hermione whispered to Lavander, who was sitting next to her.

'I know... I can't believe Dumbledore hired her.' she replied.

Miss Carleigh was wearing a black, pinstripe knee length skirt and a low cut white blouse. The boys were practically drooling.

'What about you?' Miss Carleigh said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. She was looking right at Hermione.

'Any suggestions?' Miss Carleigh asked again.

'What?' Hermione asked, turning red, 'No. No suggestions.'

'Miss Granger, right?' Miss Carleigh asked.

'Yes.'

'So, you're Hogwarts' top student?'

'Yes.'

'Excellent. I look forward to seeing your work.' she smiled.

Draco whispered something to his henchmen and pushed his feather pen off his desk.

'Oh, Mr. Malfoy, i'll grab that.' Miss Carleigh smiled.

As she bent over, all the buys in the class, sat up, off their chairs, getting a good look down her blouse.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ron, who were sitting up tall. She kicked their chairs. They were startled and looked back at her...she was glaring at them and shaking her head in disapprovment.

'Here, you go, Mr. Malfoy.' she smiled handing him his pen.

'Thank you, Miss Carleigh.' he replied sweetly.

'You're Head Boy, right?' she asked.

'Yes, I am.'

'I also hear you are the most gifted in this class.'

'Well, I don't like to come off sounding snobbish, but that's what passed teachers have told me.' he smiled,laying the act on thick.

'I look forward to seeing your work.'

'And I look forward working for you.'

She nodded and said, 'Dismissed.'

Hermione caught up to Ron and Harry and smacked them both in the back of the head.

'You two are so stupid.'

'Why?' they asked rubbing their heads.

'You're immature. Staring down her shirt like Malfoy and his type.'

'My type?' a voice asked snottily behind them.

The trio turned to see Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

'Yes, your type. Immature and perverted.' Hermione sneered.

'That does sound like us.' Goyle whispered.

'Shut up.' Malfoy said to him, then turned to Hermione, 'Are you jealous of our new teacher, Granger?'

'No.'

'You have improved your looks, i'll give you that, but you'll never live up to potential like Miss Carleigh's.' Malfoy said looking Hermione up and down.

'Hey, Hermione is way prettier than that old teacher.' Ron snapped.

'Oh...how cute... Weasel is sticking up for ugly mudblood.' Pansy said in a high pitched voice.

Ron grimmaced.

'Leave, Malfoy, if you know what's good for you.' Harry called out.

'And what are you going to do Potter?' he spat.

Then a voice behind them said, 'What's going on here?'

Malfoy turned and saw Miss Carleigh.

'Oh, hello, Miss Carleigh.' he smiled.

'I don't like a fake attitude, Mr. Malfoy.' she said, plastering a smile.

'Sorry, Miss Carleigh.' Draco frowned.

'What's going on here?' she asked again.

'Uhh...nothing Miss Carleigh.' Harry said quickly, 'Nothing that we can't sort out.'

'Mr. Potter isn't it?' she asked.

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Heard many things about you, young Harry.' she smiled, 'You guys seem to have quite a talented class. I hope small feuds between your class does not upset the immense capabilities that can form from you.' She looked mainly at Draco, Hermione and Harry.

'No worries.' Harry said trying to smile about it.

'Good.' Miss Carleigh smiled and walked off.

Chap. 5 Saving the Enemy

After Miss Carleigh walked away, Draco looked back at Hermione, Harry and Ron who were grinning.

'Wipe those smirks off your faces.' he growled. Then him and his posse walked off.

'Wow.' Hermione said, 'First thing Miss Carleigh did that I liked.'

'Yeah...she's great.' Harry and Ron sighed happily.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Well, since you boys are drooling all over yourselves like fools...'

'Oh, stop being so melodramatic.' Harry said kiddingly.

'Nice word.' Ron commented.

'Thanks.' Harry smiled.

'Well, I am going up to my room. See you boys later.' Hermione smiled walking away.

'What about dinner?' Harry called.

'I'm not hungry. I'll have a house-elf bring me a snack later. Bye.'

Hermione walked up to the portrait.

'Lemon honey.'

The portrait opened. She stepped inside and went to her room. She heard music in Malfoy's room.

'Yey...Malfoy's here.' she mumbled.

Draco laid on his bed, he tapped his foot to a fast rap beat.

He then noticed flames in his fireplace starting to go out.

'What the---?' he got off his bed and was about to walk over to the fireplace when two long, blonde haired people came out of it.

'What are you doing here?' Draco asked in surprise. He then noticed the woman, she looked thin and pale.

'Hello, mother.' Draco smiled.

'Draco, it is I who wants to talk to you, not your mother.' the man said cruelly.

'Yes, father?' he asked nervously, standing tall.

'Why did you not owl me back?' he demanded.

'I don't know, sir.' Draco replied.

Lucius grabbed his son by his collar, lifting him from the floor.

'Don't lie to me, boy.'

'I'm sorry... i'm sorry.' Draco said choking, 'I don't want to try to get people to go to the Dark Side. I might get caught and get put into Azkaban.'

Lucius looked hard at his son and then dropped him. Draco fell onto the floor.

'Since when is a Malfoy scared of getting caught by Albus Dumbledore?' Lucius asked menacingly.

'I don't want to go to Azkaban!' Draco cried. He really just didn't want to be a Death Eater or get others to be, but he was sticking with this story.

'Who cares. At least you go helping your Lord. I went there because of HIM, and i'd do it again.'

'He's not my lord.' Draco mumbled.

'What? What was that?' Lucius asked angrily.

Draco stood up.

'Voldemort is NOT my lord.'

Lucius hit his son, causing Draco to crash into his desk, knocking down his radio with a crash, causing it to break and music to stop.

What was that? Hermione wondered. What is Malfoy doing?? At least he turned off his music. She got up and put her ear up to the wall. She heard a woman yell.

'Lucius! No! He's our son!' Narcissa cried running to Draco, who was on the floor.

Lucius grabbed her blonde hair as she ran passed him.

'Lucius!' she yelled, tears streaming down her face, 'Please let go.'

'Never get inbetween me and my son.' he said throwing her on the ground. She hit a rod iron chair and collapsed.

'Mother!' Draco cried.

Hermione couldn't make out what was going on. She only heard people yelling and she heard Draco scream something. I know he's probably just partying and he'll yell at me, but I might as well make sure. she thought.

Draco slowly got up and pulled out his wand... but he wasn't fast enough. Lucius grabbed his wand and cried out, 'Crucio!'

Draco fell backwards hard and started to shake from pain. Just then Hermione entered the room.

'Expelliarmus!' she cried. Lucius' wand flew up and she cried, 'Impedimenta!!' Lucius fell backwards and she quickly yelled, 'Wand, accio!' His wand flew to her, she broke it and threw it into the fireplace.

'You! Filthy mudblood!' he yelled. He walked up to her and back handed her. She flew onto the floor.

He grabbed his unconscious wife and disappeared.

Hermione crawled over to Draco's pale body.

'Oh, Draco...Draco!' she cried, 'I'll be back I promise.'

She ran out of the room, limping, but still running as hard as she could. She ran down the stairs, tears streaming down her face. She ran into Harry and Ron.

'Hermione!' they cried, 'What's wrong??'

'Malfoy!' she cried, 'Where's a Professor? Anyone! Where's dumbledore?'

'What's wrong, Miss Granger?' asked a concerned Prof. McGonagall.

'Draco Malfoy! He's hurt! Come quick!' she cried running back up the stairs.

McGonagall turned toward Ron and Harry.

'Go get Professor Dumbledore.'

The two boys ran off and McGonagall followed Hermione.

They reached Draco's cold body.

'What happened?' McGonagall asked desparately.

'I don't know! I heard yelling and I came in, Draco was on the floor and so was his mother. His father was standing over him. I--I disarmed him and broke his wand and then--then-- he left with Mrs. Malfoy.' Hermione said this in one breath, she was crying and breathing heavily, 'What's wrong with Draco?'

'He's under the Crutacious Curse.'

Then Dumbledore, Harry and Ron came in.

'What's happened, Minerva?' Dumbledore asked.

'He's under the Crutacious Curse, by his father.' she replied.

Dumbledore picked up his limp body and said, 'We must get him to Madame Pomfrey.'

'What's going to happen?!' Hermione cried, speaking to McGonagall.

'I don't know...it may take weeks for him to heal...maybe not...it's up to him.' she replied walking away. Then she turned back to her. 'I'll inform you of what Madame Pomfrey says and any change in Mr. Malfoy's condition.'

Hermione nodded as McGonagall left to catch up with Dumbledore.

Hermione knelt on the floor and cried. Harry and Ron comforted her.

'Hermione, it's okay. You stopped Mr. Malfoy from hurting his son even more.' Ron said sympathicly.

'Yeah, you were really brave.' Harry added.

'I couldn't believe it...' she sobbed, 'How could a father do that to his son??'

'He was a death eater... they love no one but Voldemort and themselves.' Harry repied.

'What if I wouldn't have decided to come here?' she cried, 'He could be dead... he could die.'

'But you did come over here. And you saved him... that was purely heroic, you saved out arch nemesis... why did you do that anyway?' Ron asked stupidly.

Harry hit him.

'It's okay, Hermione.' Harry smiled at her, 'You were great.'

Chap. 6 Cruelty and Shame

A few hours later McGonagall came up to Hermione's room. Ron and Harry were there, too.

'Professor Dumbledore made an announcement to the rest of the students about Mr. Malfoy.' she said calmly, 'Mr. Malfoy is in the hospital wing recovering. He's going to live.'

A sigh of relief came over Hermione.

'It's still unknown how long Mr. Malfoy will be unconscious, but you may visit him if you want, Miss Granger.'

'Thank you.' Hermione got up from the couch her, Ron, and Harry were on and followed Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing.

McGonagall opened the door and let Hermione it, then she left.

Hermione walked over to Draco's bed and sat down in the chair next to him. He was cut up pretty badly. He was also bruised around his neck and shoulders. Hermione grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned up some cuts that were bleeding.

'Don't touch me, Granger.' a hoarse voice said.

Hermione looked down to see Draco moving a bit.

'You're awake?' she exclaimed.

'Yes. Good job figuring that one out.' he replied coldly.

'Why am I here? Why are you here?' he glared at her.

Then Madame Pomfrey came over.

'Ahh! Young Mr. Malfoy is awake. I'm sorry Miss Granger, but you have to go now.' She shuffled Hermione out of the room.

Hermione walked back to her room, sad and angry.

'Hey, Hermione. How's he going?' Harry asked.

'He's awake.'

'Well, that's good... isn't it?' Ron asked.

'He told me not o touch him...'

'Why were you touching him??' Ron asked confused and upset.

'Did he say it angrily?' Harry asked.

'Yes... he was very cruel ad mad.'

'After you saved his life?' Ron exclaimed.

'I don't think he knows. He must have been unconscious before I even went into his room. He didn't even know why he was in the hospital.' she sighed.

'Or he's just being his usual ass-like self.' Ron muttered.

Oh, god...I hurt so bad... Draco thought to himself.

Dumbledore then walked into the hospital room.

'How are you feeling, Mr. Malfoy?'

Like shit you old man. Draco thought.

'Okay,' Draco actually replied, 'What happened? I have no idea why I am here.'

'Your father attacked you... put the Crutacious Curse on you--' Dumbledore said.

Draco's eyes widened and started to tear up.

'-- then Miss Granger found you, unarmed your father, and he left along with your mother.'

'My mother??' Draco asked nervously. 'Is she okay?'

'I do not know, son. Your father took her away. Miss Granger said she was unconscious unfortunately.'

'Miss Granger? Hermione??'

'Yes. She saved you. I regret to think that you wouldn't be here if Miss Granger hadn't heard what was going on and stopped your father.'

'Hermione Granger saved me?' Draco asked again quietly.

Draco closed his eyes in shame, remembering how he had just treated her.

'This must be quite a shock for you. I'm sorry about it all, I thought i'd just come up to see how you're doing. You'll be able to get up and go to your regular classes tomorrow, according to Madame Pomfrey. Rest now.'

Dumbledore then got up and left Draco.

The next day Hermione, Ron, and Harry all woke up together. They fell asleep on the couch the night before.

'You guys! Go back to your rooms. Breakfast is soon.'

They got up slowly and pretty much slept walked to their common room. Hermione put on her robes, did her hair, put on light make up and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She got some praises as she walked in. Even some people from Slytherin thanked her for saing Draco, since he was pretty much their King. She smiled at them and sat down at her table where Ron and Harry were already sitting.

'Was it scary?' Lavender asked her.

'Yes, I was very afraid that I was going to see a father kill his son right in front of me.' Hermione said quietly.

'I wouldn't have been able to do that...you're so brave.' Parvati cried.

'No, i'm not. I just had to do what was right.' Hermione said humbly.

Harry and Ron saw that Hermione felt uncomfortable.

'Let's give Hermione a break from all that talk, okay?' Ron suggested.

Hermione smiled 'Thanks' to him. Everyone across from Hermione looked behind her. Their eyes stared at whatever was there. Hermione felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there.

'Can I talk to you, please?' he asked seriously.

Hermione nodded, got up and followed him out of the hall.

Chap. 7 A Deep Conversation

Hermione and Draco stopped outside of the Great Hall to talk.

'How are you feeling?' she asked quietly.

'Okay...good.' he said turning to look in her eyes, 'Thanks to you.'

She stared back at him.

'Dumbledore told me that it was you who saved me.' Draco said to her.

She looked into his mesmorizing blue eyes and saw that he was sincere.

'I'm sorry I was mean to you yesterday in the hospital wing.' he continued, 'I am so sorry, Hermione, I really am.'

He paused searching her eyes for a response.

'You didn't call me mudblood.' she said.

'What?'

'You just called me Hermione. Not Granger, nor mudblood.'

'Oh. Is that okay?' he tried to make a pleasant smile...(he doesn't make them much). 'It is your name, isn't it?'

'Yes.' she smiled back.

She almost melted at that smile of his. She's never seen it before, it was nice. She then remembered his cold, shaking body on the floor of his room. She started to cry.

'I'm sorry, Hermione, for being such a bastard to you all the time.' he said trying to make her stop crying.

'It's not that.' she cried, 'I was so scared. You almost died, Draco. Your own father... what if I would not have heard you and your mother yell?' She fell into Draco's arms. Her face buried in his strong chest.

'My father...' he repeated to himself. 'My father is an evil man who doesn't deserve to live.'

Draco looked up and saw many, many students looking at them through the Great Hall's entrance.

'Let's go up to our room to talk.' Draco said quietly to Hermione. She nodded as he put his arm around her shoulders and wlaked with her up the stairs.

'How cute!' Lavender squealed.

'What is?' Ron asked from the back of the crowd.

'Malfoy and Hermione just walked up to their room together!' Parvati cried, 'And he had his arm around her!'

'What?!' Ron cried.

'Disgusting.' Crabbe and Goyle muttered.

'Why that dirty, little mu--' before Pansy could finish her sentance, Ginny Weasley punched her.

'My face!!' Pansy yelled. She cried and ran off.

'Good hit, Gin.' Harry smiled.

'Thanks.'

Draco and Hermione sat on their couch. Hermione's eyes were glossed over and full of tears.

'Hermione, I need youy to try and remember something about that night.' Draco asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

'What?' she asked gazing into his sky blue eyes.

'My mother... what happened to my mother?'

Hermione sat in thought for a few seconds.

'After I heard her scream, I listened against the wall and heard her yelling something at your father. Then I didn't hear her anymore...' she said quietly.

Draco's eyes started to water, Hermione continued.

'When I ran to your room, she was on the ground next to a over turned chair.'

'Did my father throw a chair at her?' Draco asked searching Hermione's big, brown eyes.

'I don't know, Draco. I walked in and she just laid there. After I destroyed your father's wand, he grabbed her and left.'

Draco quickly stood up and paused a few seconds. He then grabbed a small statue off the table and threw it against a far wall.

'Draco!' Hermione cried.

Draco fell to the ground, his face in his hands. Hermione ran over to him.

'Draco, i'm sorry. I don't think your mother is dead.'

Draco shook his head and brought his hands down, revealing a face streaming with tears.

'My mother always tried to get my father to leave his work from the Dark Lord. He never listened. She tried to tell him to leave me out of it. He didn't listen. All he ever did was hit my mother. Whenever I would try to help, he'd just hit me, too...' he shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to not remember. Tears poured down his soft, white face.

Hermione started to cry, listening to this and seeing Draco Malfoy like this.

'...she tried to do what was best for us. No matter how much abuse he put her through she stayed... because of me... she didn't want to leave me. When my father came the other day, he probably hurt her because she tried to stop him form hurting me. I don't remember anything. It's my fault my mother is hurt... or dead.'

'No, Draco!' Hermione cried. She put her hand on his, 'It's not your fault. Your father is a horrible, horrible person. Your mother must be a very wonderful person and she must love you very much.'

'If she's hurt... if she's dead... I don't know what i'm going to do. I don't know how to help her. I've always been a burden.'

'No, you know that's not true, Draco.'

'It is. I am excatly like my father.'

'No you're not.' she said, 'You're better than him. Better than he ever will be.'

'Hermione!' he cried standing up, backing away from her, 'You know me! I am my father! I am a Malfoy! Look at the way i've treated you in the past 6-7 years! You've seen what I have done and what I will do.' He then took of his robes and showed her the mark on his arm. 'Look... I am just like my father.'

Hermione looked at the black scar on his arm. She walked toward him and placed her fingers on the mark.

'You don't have to be like him.' she whispered, 'I know you have a good heart, Draco.' Then she looked up at him. Their eyes met. 'I know you don't want to be like your father. You don't have to be.'

'He'll come back for me. I have the dark mark. There's nothing stopping him.' Draco replied.

'You're strong, Draco. Stronger than your father. You are not just a part of Lucius Malfoy. You are also equally part of the wonderful woman named, Narcissa Black. And that is the part of you that is strong and will overcome the dark side. Your mother is very strong and so are you, Draco.'

He smiled at the thought of him having his mother inside of him. Hermione stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly. Draco's arms were loose and he was unsure of what to do, but then he felt safe and put his arms around her, too.

Thank you, Hermione.' he whispered in her ear.

Chap. 8 Trapped

The next day was Sunday. No classes. Hermione woke up late. She felt good.

Draco is so much more than what I thought. she thought to herself. He loved his mother so much, I pray she's alive and okay.

She got up and headed for the showers. After she showered and got ready she left her room and walked into the common room.

She saw Draco was just getting out of his room. He was wearing a button-up black shirt that was not buttoned to the top. He was also wearing black slacks with a silver stripe down each side. He looked good. His hair was not slicked back, but had that "just-got-out-of-bed" look. Very hot.

Draco POV

I walked out of my room to see Hermione just getting out of hers. She looked very good, and not just because she helped me out last night, but for any girl. She wore tight black pants that showed her curves...never really noticed she had them before, but they are very nice. She wore a baby blue sweater that hugged her chest nicely.

She probably thinks i'm a queer mama's boy now.

End POV

'Morning, Hermione.' he siad smiling.

'Good morning. How are you feeling?'

'Good. Hey, thanks for listening to me blubber all through the night. You probably think i'm a sissy now, don't you?'

'No. I thank you for sharing it all with me last night.' she said, 'You're not a sissy, your strong and brave. C'mon lets go eat.'

'Alright.'

As soon as they got to the Great Hall, they went to their respective tables.

'So???' asked Lavender and Parvati.

'So...what??' asked Hermione.

'What happened between you and Draco?' Ginny asked excitedly.

'Nothing. we just talked things over.' Hermione said.

Draco sat down with his "friends".

'What happened last night, Drake?' asked Blaise.

'What?'

'With Granger, what happened?'

'We just talked things over. It's none of your business.' Draco sneered.

Draco then looked at the girl coming to sit across from him.

'What happened to you?' Draco asked without sincerity.

Pansy looked at Draco. She had a cast over her nose.

'That bitch Ginny Weasley punched me.'

A grin formed on Draco's face. 'Why?'

'I called Granger a filthy, little--'

'Don't call her that.' Draco mumbled.

'What?!' asked Pansy angrily.

'She's not just a mudblood. She saved my life, Pansy.' Draco said angrily.

'Whoa...stickin' up for Granger?' Blaise said stammering.

'She saved me life, Zambini.' Draco said staring at him.

'Whatever.' Blaise muttered.

Pansy turned red.

'I can't believe you, Drakie. You're turning into one of them!' she cried pointing to the Gryffindors.

'No, i'm not. I am just not going hate someone for saving me.'

Pansy got up and stormed out of the room.

After breakfast the students left. Draco was going with Blaise off to the Slytherin common room while Hermione was going to the Gryffindor room with Harry and Ron. They saw each other and smiled.

Wow, she's got a beautiful smile he thought, Wait...it's Granger... a very hot looking Granger.

Blaise noticed their smiles and Draco's look of in deep thought.

Once he and Draco got to their common room, Blaise walked over to a tall lamp and turned it on. He looked at the lamp pole and smiled.

'Hey Drake.' he called out.

'Yeah?' Draco responded looking over at Blaise.

'Who am I?' Blaise smiled.

He then put each leg on each side of the lamp pole and started to hump it.

'Oh....Hermione! Ohhh!' he moaned loudly.

'You're Draco!' cried Goyle.

'I was going to say that!' Crabbe cried hitting Goyle.

'Stop it, Zambini.' Draco said dryly, 'I don't like her okay?'

Blaise stepped away from the pole.

'I saw the way you looked at her.'

'I don't like her. It's Granger. She rescued me and I decided not to hate her that's all, okay??'

'Alright, alright, cool your jets.' Blaise smiled, 'I bet you'll fuck her in a week or less for kicks.'

'No! God no! That's horrible. I can't believe you just said that.' Draco cried.

'you know you would.'

'No, I wouldn't.'

I know you'll at least snog her before the weeks over.'

'I don't think so.'

'Have you gotten all the things for that potion?' Harry asked Hermione.

'Oh no!' she cried, 'I forgot because of everything that's happened!'

'wow...that's unusual. Well, can Snape punish you for it? You and Malfoy were in your room ALL DAY unfortunately talking things through. Maybe he'll give you 'til tomorrow, even though they were due yesterday.'

'Well, I got my essay done, I just have to go look for those things!' Hermione cried running off.

She walked into the Herbology room.

'Why hello, Miss Granger.' Professor Sprout smiled, 'What can I do for you?'

'Do you have the roots of a Dragons' Breath plant?'

'Why I do. School project?'

'Yes. how did you know?'

'Students have been in here all week looking for some.' she said looking through some jars, 'Here you go, dear.'

'Thank you.' she smiled and walked away.

Hermione started to walk and find bat blood and the eye of a newt... somewhere.

'Where am I going to find those?' She asked herself aloud.

'Find what?' asked a cool voice behind her.

She turned around and smiled.

'Hi Draco. I'm looking for bats blood and an eye of a newt for Snape's class.'

'Is that so? I have those two, but I need hippogriff feathers and those roots.'

'Those are the ones I have!' she laughed.

'I can give you some bats blood and I can take you to Snape's office for an eye.'

'I'll give you half of my roots--' she said ripping the rest in half and handing it to him, '--and i'll take you down to Hagrid's to get feathers.'

'Excellent.' Draco smiled.

They walked down to Hagrid's.

'Hagrid!' Hermione called.

'Comin'!' yelled that gruff voice of Hagrid's. He opened the door. 'Well, 'ello, 'Mione and... Mr. Malfoy? Why, 'ello to you to I s'pose.' he smiled, a bit surprised.

'Hello, Professor.' Draco said nervously.

'Well, what are ye two doin'?'

'Draco needs 3 feathers.' she smiled.

'Ahh... yep got a few left even after ye and 'Arry and Ron cleaned me out.' he smiled going to a cupboard and came back.

''Ere ya go, Malfoy.'

'Draco, Professor.' he said taking the feathers, 'Thanks.'

'Well, ye better be off. 'Ave a good day.'

'Thanks, Hagrid.' Hermione smiled, running off with Draco.

Draco and Hermione walked up to Professor Snape's classroom.

Draco opened the door slowly.

'Come here.' he whispered. He walked over to a closet and they stepped in, 'Let's see... here we go... eye of newt.' Then Draco grabbed a small jar with a cork. He tipped the jar full of eyes over and an eye fell into the empty jar.

'Here you go.' he smiled.

'Thanks.' she placed the jar in her sweater pocket.

They were about to step out of the closet when Draco stopped Hermione.

'What?' she asked.

'Shh...' he whispered.

Suddenly heavy steps approached the door and opened it. Hermione's eyes widened and Draco pulled her away from the closet door. She breathed loudly from her anxiousness. Draco noticed how loud she was and covered her mouth with his hand. He put his hand around her waist and pulled against the wall of the closet with him. Her hair was in his mouth so he turned her around. Chest to Chest.

He's so warm. she thought. She liked being against his body... she felt his...lets call it his "manhood" brush against her. This made her shiver. Draco looked down at her, he felt her shiver. THis made him smile. His chin rested in the top of her head.

Her hair smells so good... and she feels good. he thought.

They could hear Snape rummaging around. THen they heard a heeled walk.

'Good afternoon, Professor.' a female voice soothed.

'Hello Professor Carleigh.' he said annoyed.

Professor Carleigh?? they thought looking at each other.

'How are you?' she asked.

'Fine. What do you need?'

'Nothing, I just wanted to come say hi.' she said prettily, then they heard her leave.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other in bewilderment.

'Where is that book?' Snape muttered to himself. 'Ahh...yes, behind the drawer.'

Snape walked close to the closet, but stopped before reaching it.

Hermione and Draco heard something move across the floor.

'There you are.' Snape muttered. Then they heard him leave the room and shut the door.

'Finally.' Draco sighed. Hermione moved form him and turned the knob.

'Umm...Draco?'

'Yeah?'

'The door's not opening.'

'What? What do you mean it's not opening?' Draco asked desparately.

He turned the knob and pushed... no budge.

Draco manuevered onto the floor and looked under the door.

'Shit.' he muttered.

'What?'

'That noise across the floor? Snape moved the drawer against the door.'

'What? Oh god... how long do you think we'll be stuck.'

'I haven't a clue.'

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back from Chicago and ready to write some more for you all!

Chap. 9 The 'Gift'

'There's no room in here!' she cried.

Draco sat down against the wall. Hermione sat down cross-legged next to him. Her knees touched his, he too was cross-legged... as best as a guy could be at least.

'So...what was up with Carleigh and Snape?' Hermione asked.

Draco laughed, 'I don't know! That was crazy! Do you think she's got something for ol' Snape?'

'I don't know. I couldn't imagine! That's so gross.' she laughed.

'Hey... Snape's the best teacher in this damn school. And Carleigh's hot... I think it could work.' he smiled.

'Carleigh...' Hermione muttered.

'Somethin' against the broad?'

'She shouldn't be a teacher... she's like a student...she's like what...19?'

'I hope so. That means she's only two years older than me.' Draco smiled.

She shook her head.

'Just kidding.' he chuckled, 'Wouldn't it have been hilarious if they started snogging each other?!?'

'No! That would have been disgusting!' Hermione cried. 'Could you imagine? Oh! Gross!'

'Haha... it would have been wicked awesome.'

'Uhh...no.'

'Have you ever snogged a boy before?' Draco asked her bluntly.

'What?' she asked surprised, 'Why are you asking me that?'

'Just something to pass time... have you?'

'Depends on your definition of 'snogging'.' she replied.

''Snogging'... to make out, four-play, but not actually making it all the way to sex... 'snogging'.' he said grinning, acting smart.

'Yes...' she replied nervously.

'With Weasley.'

'No, not RON. Viktor Krum. Ron and I just kissed. Not make-out kissing.' she said,'What about you?'

'Do you even have to ask?' he said with a cocky attitude.

'Well I guess not!' she said hitting him.

There was quiet laughter then silence.

'Have you gone further?' she asked him carefully, not looking at him.

He looked at her and then in a serious tone said, 'What do you think?'

'Yes. I think you have.'

'You'd be right in saying that.' he replied.

'Of course.' she said getting uncomfortable.

'Not what you wanted to hear?' he asked noticing her slight movement.

'Well, I guess I knew that you had, but I don't know...I didn't want to believe the rumors. With Pansy?'

'God NO!' Draco cried disgusted.

'Really? But she said--'

'Pansy is a liar. A liar and a slut. She's done everyone BUT me, thank god.' he said angrily, 'I've only had sex once... and it was a mistake.'

'Why?' she asked longing to know.

'I didn't love her. At all... it was at a party and we were drinking and everyone else was doing it so... I fell into peer pressure. If you hadn't noticed already, I tend to not care what people think, I learned my lesson early.'

'Oh. I see. When was that?'

He looked up at her.

'I guess that was a personal question,' she said, 'Sorry.'

'No, it's okay. I'm just ashamed... I was 14.'

'14??? Oh my god Draco!'

'I know... I know.' Draco sighed, 'Everyone thinks I have had sex a hundred times, but I haven't. Only once and I was too young. But people insist and girls claimed I did fuck them, so whatever those idiots want to believe is fine with me. I know what I really did and what I didn't so I could care less about other people who fill their heads with made up shit.'

'Wow...'

'Oh, sorry for the language, Hermione, I can get carried away some times.'

'It's okay, I just feel stupid for believing all the rumors. I thought you had done it more than once, too, because of what other girls had told me.'

'Don't believe any of it. It's crap.'

'Alright.' she smiled.

Draco stared at her. Her eyes were on the floor.

God she's hot... and so innocent. I want to snog her right here... no one would have to know.

'I wonder how long we're going to be stuck in here.' Hermione sighed.

'I know how we can make time go by faster.' Draco said quietly.

'How?'

He moved his head toward her's. He cupped her face gently and pressed his lips softly against her's.

Oh my god... he's kissing me... she thought, Draco Malfoy is kissing me... it feels so good... much better than Ron and Viktor...

She pulled away. 'Hold on.' She undid her crossed-leg position and so did he. She moved onto his lap, each of her knees on the sides of his hips. He put his knees up, slid her closer to him. He felt her against himself and liked it. She pressed her lips back against his. He tapped his tongue against her lips as if asking her if she'll widen her mouth to let his tongue in... she did. He made the kiss more passionate.

She put her arms around his neck and put her fingers in his hair. He just kept his hands at her waist.

He moved his lips slowly down to her neck. She let out a small moan. This made Draco smile. He moved back to her lips.

He started to play with the piping on the bottom of her sweater with his fingers. He gently slid his hand underneath her sweater. Hermione pulled away from him and grabbed his hand.

'No.' she said sternly.

She rejected him.

He put down his legs causing her to slid off him. She moved to her old crossed-leg position. He did the same.

This is awkward. Draco thought, But wow... that was enjoyable.

Crap... Draco is so hot. And kissing him was wonderful. He kissed me first, right? Yeah. Why?

'I'm sorry.' he muttered.

'What?' she asked, not paying attention.

'I'm sorry for trying to feel you up.'

'Oh...' she blushed, 'It's okay. Everything before that made up for it.'

He smiled.

'Did you ever think that you and I would have ever done that? Like even at the beginning of this year, did you think it was possible?' Hermione asked him.

'No. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing for me... you were just sitting there and I thought I might as well jump at the opportunity. Kind of a 'thanks for saving my life' gift.' he smiled.

'Oh. It was a gift for me?' she laughed, 'You are so cocky.'

'Well, I guess I have to admit it was good for me too.'

'That's refreshing.' she smiled.

They made small talk for another hour.

'Oh...i'm so tired... just sitting and not doing things makes me sleepy.' Hermione said inbetween yawns.

'We could try to lie down.' Draco suggested.

'Oh my god, how are we going to accomplish that task?'

'Okay, i'll just lean against the shelves, i'm not picky, then you lay your head on my legs.'

'Okay, let's try.'

The manuevered slowly into their positions.

Hermione took off her sweater, wearing now a black tank top, folded it and created a pillow.

'Excellent idea.' Draco smiled.

She placed the sweater in his lap and put her head down.

'Are you sure your okay?' she asked looking up at him.

'I'm perfect. You?'

'Same. Thanks.'

In a matter of minutes she was asleep. Draco smiled down at her. He brushed her hair form her face, smiled and fell asleep.

Chap. 10 Christmas Plans

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were in the Great Hall, about to eat dinner.

'Where's Hermione?' Ron asked Harry.

'I dunno. Didn't she go off to find those things for Snape's project?' Harry replied.

'Yeah...maybe she's asking Snape for more time.' Ron said doubting his own words.

After a few hours of sleeping Draco started to awake. He heard footsteps in the hall behind him.

'Hermione...' he whispered. He shook her lightly.

'Yeah?' she asked groggily.

'I hear footsteps.'

She shot up. Please be Snape coming to move the drawer. she thought.

They heard footsteps and whispering.

'It's two people.' Draco commented.

'Maybe Snape and Carleigh.' she smiled.

The footsteps stopped. The drawer moved loudly across the floor. The closet door swung open.

'Hermione!' Ron cried, eyes wide, 'MAlfoy?!'

' 'Ello, Weasel.' Draco smirked.

'Ron! Harry!' Hermione cried, 'I'm so glad to see you both!'

'What are you doing in here with Malfoy?!' Ron asked demanding walking up to him. Draco stood up quickly, eyebrow raised.

'Ron, stop freaking out... we got accidently locked in.' Hermione said calmly, stepping inbetween the two guys.

'Yeah, Weasley. Nothing happened.' Draco said sounding sarcastic.

'What were you doing in here with him in the first place??' Ron asked turning as red as his hair.

'Ron,' Harry said, 'Calm down, it's Hermione, nothing happened.'

'Yeah.' Hermione agreed. Then she stopped and looked at Harry. 'Wait... what's that supposed to mean?'

'What?' Harry asked.

'It's Hermione... nothing happened. That's what you said.' she said accusingly.

Draco started to laugh.

'Stop, Draco.' Hermione snapped. He stopped.

'Draco? First name basis still?' Ron asked.

'Yes. Now, Harry, what did you mean by that?'

'Exactly what I said.' Harry looked at her in confusion. 'Why are you mad?'

'So, you think because it's me, i'd never get a guy to do anything with me.' she said angrily.  
'Eh oh.' Draco said teasingly.

'Quiet.' Hermione snapped again.

Draco narrowed his eyebrows at her.

Harry continued, 'Well no, that's not what I meant at all, Hermione. I just meant that you and Malfoy wouldn't do anything so Ron doesn't have to freak out for no reason.'

'Oh, I see.' Hermione said sarcastically.

'What's wrong?' Ron asked her, 'Why are you acting like this?'

'I'm not acting like anything. You two just shouldn't assume you know everything about me.'

'Now, what's that supposed to mean??' Ron asked.

'Nothing, forget it. Now how'd you know I was in here?' Hermione asked.

'Well, we remembered that you still needed stuff for Snape's class and we thought you might have come to ask him for more time so we decided to look. Then when we came in here we saw the drawer and Ron and I wondered what Snape was trying to hide.' Harry explained. 'I guess we know now.'

'Why were you in here?' Ron asked.

'Draco was helping me get some last minute things for the project, if you must know.'

'How long were you in here?' Ron asked.

'A couple hours.' she replied non-chalantly.

'Like five.' Draco smirked.

'Not helping.' she snapped.

'Well, c'mon, Hermione. You must be hungry.' Harry said trying to change the subject.

'Yes, I am.' she walked with Ron and Harry.

'I'll get you that blood later in our room.' Draco called.

'THanks.' she smiled back a him.

After dinner Hermione said she was tired and left Ron and Harry and started to walk up to her room.

Draco saw her leave.

'I don't feel too hungry.' he said to Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Not even acknowledging Pansy.

'Fine. Go run off with that mudblood.' she replied coldly.

'Jealous?' Blaise asked her.

'No! Never of a mudblood.' she cried.

'Right. Well, i'll be off then.' Draco said annoyed. He ran off.

'Why didn't you tell Potter and Weasel about the 'gift' I gave you?' Draco chuckled as he ran up to Hermione.

'Because HARRY and RON would have freaked... especially Ron.'

'I could tell you wanted to tell them.'

'I did, they make me so mad sometimes. Poor, ugly Hermione who couldn't get anyone but some foreign kid and Ron.'

'You're not ugly, Hermoine. And Krum was an excellent quidditch player... and Ron... well, Krum was an excellent quidditch player.'

She hit him in the stomach and laughed.

'Be nice to Ron. He just is too protective. Sometimes... besides they are right. I'm not the kind of girl who turns heads.' she sighed.

'You've turned heads, Hermione.' Draco assured her.

'Oh yeah. Me... the mudblood, remember? I don't think you can say anyone looks my way, Draco.'

'You're not a mudblood. I'm sorry for calling you that in the past. I can be stupid and childish sometimes. Those were many of those times.' he smiled. They stopped walking and looked at eachother.

'Thank you, Draco.' she smiled back at him and walked away.

He stood there alone.

I can't like Granger. he told himself. She's different than me... too different. I'll bring her down. She'd never like me, after all those years of being a jerk to her.

He walked up the stairs to his room, Hermione was coming out.

'I was just coming to get you.' she said holding a piece of paper.

'What?'

'Dumbledore left this note for us. He wants to talk to us.' she said walking down the stairs, followed closely by Draco.

They went to Dumbledore's office.

'Sherbet lemon.' Hermione said.

They went up the moving stairwell into the office.

'Professor? You wanted to see us?' Hermione asked.

'Ahh...yes... Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy.' Dumbledore said smiling, 'Christmas is nearly two months away. Any suggestions for events?'

'A dance? As usual?' Hermione asked.

'Perhaps.' Dumbledore replied.

'What about, for the students who stay here, take sleigh rides to Hogsmeade, then dinner, then go to that brilliant Christmas tree in that club and wake up there for Christmas morning?' Draco suggested.

'Been thinkin' about this much, Draco?' Hermione asked him smiling.

'Excellent idea, Mr. Malfoy. What do you think Miss Granger? We could have to dance before Christmas vacation, then during vacation, for the students who are here, we do Draco's idea?'

'Sounds perfect, Professor.' she replied.

'So, Mr. Malfoy, Christmas Eve we host the rides, dinner and sleep-over at the Hogsmeade Counrty Club?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Alas, Mr. Malfoy, splendid idea. I'll reserve the club. You two have been very helpful, you may go now.' he smiled at the two with a twinkle in his eye.

They left together.

'Wow, Draco, that actually was a good idea.'

'You sound surprised.'

'I am to be truthful. I didn't think you were the romantic type.'

''That was romantic?'

'I don't mean love-romantic, I mean holiday, sparkle- romance. You know what I mean?'

'Umm. No, but whatever. I was going to say if you thought that was "romantic" you have lots to learn.' he laughed mocking her.

'Oh. So Draco Malfoy thinks he's romantic?'

'There are somethings you don't know about me.'

'Yeah... i'll believe that when I see it.'

A/N: I hope you guys have been liking my story! (A bit of foreshadowing at the end there!)

Any comments, suggestions just review or email me! Thanks!

Chap. 11 New Potions and Spells

Monday, Potions class was going to be horrible. Hermione was killing herself for not having her stuff in on time and she knew Snape wouldn't care that she saved his prized pupil.

'Well, finally after what has seemed many disappointing days, everyone now has what they were supposed to have last week. Those of you, you know who you are, will get 5 points taken from your house.' Snape said coldly.

Then green gems were taken from the Slytherin house tube, and red gems were taken from the Gryffindor. Gryffindor was in last place.

'Everyone get their items for your individual potions out now.' Snape commanded.

The students set their bat's blood, dragons breath roots, hippogriff feathers and newt eyes out in little dishes.

'Open your books to the pages about the Listening Potion.'

'What page is that?' Crabbe asked.

'Look in your index.' Snape snapped, '5 points from Slytherin for being insolent.'

Crabbe was about to speak again but Draco spoke first.

'It means to be disrespectful and overbearing.'

'Oh.' Crabbe replied to Draco.

'Thank you Mr. Human Dictionary.' Blaise laughed.

'All right. Stop. Everyone have their things out? Good. Read the pages and then begin.' Snape directed.

Hermione looked down at her book.

she read this and did it. She looked over at Ron his items were still on his table. She looked at Harry. He was just about to put the things in his cauldron. She looked at Draco. He was stiring and trying to explain to Crabbe and Goyle what to do. This made her laugh.

She looked down. Her potion was red. She read on.

'Usario.' she said. The liquid bubbled and then smoothed. She read on.

'When do we use it?' Hermione asked with her hand raised.

'Just wait. You have to learn to be patient Miss Granger.' Snape said angrily.

Draco looked at her as he sat back on his chair. He too was done, but silent.

Just then something exploded. Everyone looked around and found Neville's faced blackened.

'Mr. Longbottom...you have to screw up everything don't you?' Snape asked annoyed.

Hermione walked over to him. 'Are you alright, Neville?'

'Yes... I--I don't know what happened.'

'Clean up your table.' Snape demanded to him, 'Then stay after class do redue it.'

'Yes, sir.' he replied nervously.

Hermione started to help Neville.

'Miss Granger?'

'Yes, Professor?'

'You are impatient and a know-it-all, but are you also a busy-body who is always in other people's business?' he asked. 'Go back to your seat. Mr. Longbottom can clean up on his own.'

She nodded and turned away angrily and sat down.

Draco looked at her and smiled.

She saw it, but didn't return it.

'Alright, class. Everyone who is done, pour your potion into a beaker and cork it. Those who are not done, stay after with Mr. Longbottom.' Snape ordered. 'After you cork it, you are dismissed.'

Hermione corked her potion, still angry about Snape's rude comments.

'Hermione, does mine look okay?' Ron asked.

She turned and looked at Ron's thick substance.

'What did you do?' she asked.

'What it said.'

'Then it should be fine, shouldn't it?'

'I guess.' He corked it.

Hermione walked out of the room.

'How do you think your potion turned out?' Draco asked Hermione after class.

'Fine. Yours?'

'Good of course.' he smirked.

Then Lana Triton, Slytherin prefect walked by them.

'Hey, Draco.' she flashed a smile of white teeth. Emerald eyes batting at him as she walked past.

'Hey.' he replied, sounding uninterested.

'Triton? Huh?' Hermione asked.

'What?'

'Lana likes you?'

'Oh. I dunno.'

Then Blaise jumped between them.

'Of course she does!' he cried, messing up Draco's gelled hair. 'Who wouldn't like this nice piece of ass? Am I right, Granger?' He eyed Hermione as if he knew something no one else did.

'I dunno. Lots of Slytherin girls do.' she replied.

'Just Slytherin?' Blaise asked.

Then Draco interrupted Blaise's hints.

'Get off me, Zambini. What do you want?'

'Just to tell you how much I love you...' he replied mockingly.

'Thanks now go away.'

'No can do, mate. I'm actually coming to tell you that we have a quidditch meeting.'

'Oh, well why didn't you just say that?'

'That's no fun.' Blaise said walking off slowly, 'Now c'mon, we're going to be late because you talk so much!'

'Riiight. I'm coming.' then Draco looked at Hermione, 'See you around.'

'Yeah, see you.'

Draco and Blaise ran off.

Why do I feel jealous about Lana? Hermione asked herself as she watched Draco run off. He does have a nice butt... but it's Malfoy... popular Slytherin god... quidditch captain Draco Malfoy.

She walked off to get ready for DADA.

10 minutes later she walked into the DADA classroom and sat down next to Lavender and Parvati.

'Hey Hermione.' the girls said in unison.

'Hey girls.' she smiled, 'Where's Miss Carleigh?'

'Who knows.' Lavender replied without interest.

'Probably having sex with one of the students.' Parvati said rolling her eyes.

Then she walked in.

'Hello, good afternoon class.' she said sweetly.

She was wearing a short black dress with red heels and a red scarf.

The front table, full of boys, were filled with wide eyes.

'Today I will teach you how to cause an enemy's legs to be lame for a short time.' Carleigh said. 'Volunteer please?'

All the guys raised their hands.

'Excellent class participation!' she cried excitedly.

'Mr. Zambini, will you help me?'

'OF course, Miss Carleigh.' he smiled and ran up to the front of the room.

Miss Carleigh took out a wand and pointed it to his knees. She swirled her wand in her hand twice, then she cried, 'LAMANTION FALANGES!'

Nothing crazy or "mystic-like" happened.

'I don't feel any different.' Blaise replied.

'Ok, come here.' she smiled.

He tried and fell over. THe class laughed.

'Alright, class pair up and practice. Remember, swirl your wand twice and say 'lamantion falanges'. Go.'

The students did this until Miss Carleigh spoke up. Nearly everyone was on the floor.

'Alright, great job!' she cried, 'Striddeo!'

Everyone's legs gained their old strength back and stood up.

'Say 'Striddeo' to make the person able to walk, if your short amount of 10 minutes of lameness is not up yet.' she said. 'Dismissed.'

Everyone left.

Chap. 12 Girl Talk

The day went by quickly, as did weeks. Draco and Hermione still are unsure of where each other stands in their lives.

The Great Hall was loud from excitement. Dumbledore was making an announcement about Christmas events, people were asking Draco and Hermione what they were and trying to guess. Draco and Hermione were close- mouthed on the whole subject.

'Students, students, quiet down. Or do you not want to hear the announcements?' Dumbledore called out loudly.

The students were silent immediately.

'Good. I suppose you are all wondering what events will take place for the Christmas holiday. The annual Christmas Ball will be held a week before break.'

--Cheers break out--

'And an idea was brought up by your head boy to have something for those who stay here over break, to do.'

--Everyone glances at Draco, then back to Dumbledore--

'Christmas Eve, there will be sleigh rides down to Hogsmeade. We have dinner reservations at the famous Hogsmeade Signiture Room--'

--Gasps came over the students--

'Followed by a sleep-over at the Hogsmeade Country Club where the well-known Holiday Tree is kept, here is where we will awake on Christmas Day.'

Ginny Weasley turned to Hermione, 'Malfoy thought of all that?!'

'Surprising, isn't it?'

'I'd say it is!'

Dumbledore continued.

'There will be a sign-up sheet outside this room where everyone who is staying here for the vacation. If you are not sure, put a question mark near your name. Any suggestion, bring them to your head boy or girl. Remember quidditch players, you have a very important game tomorrow. Slytherin versus Griyffindor... go get some sleep. Dismissed.'

Everyone left in a big group. Everyone excited for the big game and Christmas coming up in less than two months.

Draco was walking out with Blaise.

'How'd you come up with that?' Blaise asked surprised.

'I don't know. I've been thinking about it for awhile. I wanted something memorable for my last year. No big deal.' Draco said shrugging.

'Who should I ask to the dance?'

'I don't know Blaise... who ever you want. Ask that new girl.'

'Lana? No. She's obsessed with you, like she'd go with me.'

'She's not obsessed with me. I don't even talk to her.'

'But she talks to you, and about you all the time.'

'Whatever.'

'She's hot, too.'

'I guess.' Draco replied without emotion.

Blaise stopped walking. Draco looked back.

'What are you doing Blaise?' Draco asked him.

'Dude...Hermione's got you all messed up inside.' he laughed.

'What the hell are you talking about Zambini?'

'Zambini... you only call me that when I say something you don't like... but know it's true.' he smiled, 'If this was like last year...and that Lana girl liked you, you'd be all over her like white on rice. But now...you don't care... you could have you in your bed in a few seconds if you wished, but you don't want her.'

'Just because I don't want her, doesn't mean I want Herm...Granger.' Draco said trying not to look at Blaise.

'Whatever, man. You got something for the little Gryffindor admit it.' Blaise said walking ahead of Draco.

Draco shook his head and followed.

'Malfoy isn't being a prick like he usually is.' Ginny commented, 'Have anyone but me noticed that?'

'No... he's probably just sick of himself and tired of being a shithead all the time.' Ron said angrily.

'Maybe he's realized he doesn't have to be a prick to live a fun life.' Hermione suggested.

'Yeah, I mean, look at the idea he had for Christmas.' Ginny said.

'I hope he's all quiet and normal tomorrow at the game so we can kick some Slytherin butt.' Harry replied. 'But that Christmas thing...you gave him that idea, didn't you, Hermione?'

'No actually, I was as shocked as you are when I heard it come out of his mouth.' Hermione said, with a slight smile on her face. Ginny noticed this.

'Girl talk.' Ginny said. Then she turned to Ron and Harry who weren't moving and glared at them.

'What?' Ron asked innocently.

'Go away.' Ginny said.

'Oh.'

Ron and Harry sulked off.

'What's up?' Hermione asked curiously.

'So you agree that Malfoy has been acting different?'

'Yeah, I guess.' Hermione said. 'I think he's trying to change.'

'Hermione, let me ask you something.'

'Ok, shoot.'

Ginny pulled Hermione into an empty hall.

'Do you think he's cute?'

'I guess, most girls do.'

'Most. You never said before that you did, Hermione.'

'It never came up, Ginny.' Hermione said gritting her teeth. 'Where's this going?'

'I heard Ron and Harry talking. They said they found you and Malfoy in a locked closet together. They said you were in there for like three hours.'

'Yeah, we got stuck.'

'What did you do for three hours?'

'It was like four actually.'

'Four, eh? What do you do for that long? By yourselves?' Ginny asked looking at Hermione closely.

Hermoine's face paled a bit, showing blushing cheeks.

'Nothing... just like I told Ron and Harry.'

'You must think i'm stupid or not a very trustworthy friend of you can lie to my face right here.' Ginny said bluntly.

'What??' Hermione asked, taken aback.

'I am a girl, too, Hermione. You and Malfoy snogged didn't you?'

'No!' Hermione blushed as red as her friend's hair.

'I cannot believe you snogged Malfoy!' Ginny exclaimed.

'God I hate you so much, Ginny Weasley! If you say one thing... ONE THING to Ron or Harry or ANYONE I will kill you!'

'It's true! Oh my god, how was it?'

'Ginny!'

'Just tell me!' Ginny cried, 'I tell you everything!'

'It was...nice.'

'Nice? I've heard Malfoy is better than nice.'

'Ok, ok it was most enjoyable... excellent.' Hermione smiled.

'Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?'

'...He kissed me...' she replied hiding something.

'What else?'

'Nothing really.'

'What else happened??'

'Well, nothing, something almost did, but I stopped it.'

'Oh my god! Did he finger you?'

'No! He just tried to go up my shirt.'

'Haha!! Draco Malfoy tried to go up your shirt!! You stopped him? Haha! Ooh I bet that hurt his ego!'

'Ginny, stop! I shouldn't have told you!'

'Yes, oh yes, you were good to tell me! Has anything happened since?'

'No. We don't talk alot or anything else.'

'Oh man... if Malfoy snogged me i'd die!'

'What?? What about Harry?'

'Well, yeah I like Harry, he's the boyfriend type. But if Malfoy asked me to snog him, i'd do it in a second. Even if he was a prick... he's so hot.'

'Haha, I didn't know you thought that.'

'Well you think he's hot, don't you?'

'Well, yeah. But I didn't think you did. I thought you went for the dark haired, gentlemen-like good boys.'

'Yeah...I thought you went for the stupid red-heads.' Ginny laughed.

'Shut up. I'm not "going for" Draco.'

'Draco eh? Not Malfoy?'

'I guess not.'

'What does he call you?'

'I don't know. Granger? I think. He calls me Hermione when he apologizes.'

'Draco Malfoy?? Apologizes? For what?'

'He apologized for lots of stuff recently, actually. Like trying to feel me up.'

'He apologized for that?!' Ginny exclaimed, 'Well, I never thought i'd hear Malfoy apologize for something like that. He must really like you, Hermione.'

'What? No he doesn't. He'd never like me. What made you think that??'

'As smart as you are, Hermione. You can be so stupid sometimes.'

Harry and Ron came around the corner.

'There you girls are!' Ron cried.

'Hey.' Hermione smiled glad to interrupt 'girl talk'.

'Hey, Ginny, can I talk to you for a sec?' Harry asked nervously.

'Sure.' she replied. 'We'll finish this later.' She said to Hermione just before walking off with Harry.

'About time Harry asked Ginny to something.' Hermione sighed.

'How'd you know?' Ron asked amazed.

'I could tell. I'll probably hear all about it from Ginny tomorrow.' she smiled.

'Harry is so nervous. But I told him Ginny'll say yes.'

'Yeah she will. Well, Ron, don't you think you should be getting some sleep for your big game tomorrow?'

'Yeah I guess. G'night, 'Mione.' he said running up the stairs.

She nodded and walked to the stairs that went to her and Draco's quarters. She was excited for sleep. Thought ran through her head about Draco. Ginny saw that she had a little something for him. Is it real? Or is it just "jet leg" from his kiss? she asked herself.

'This is all going to keep me awake tonight.' She sighed.

Chap. 13 "Escorting"

Hermione walked into the Head Boy/Girl common room and saw Draco and Blaise.

'Hey.' Blaise said to her smiling.

She looked at him in surprise. He doesn't normally talk to her or acknowledge her, even though he acts like he knows what Ginny knows.

'Hey you guys.' she said as she walked to her room.

'Well, Drake, i'm going to take off. Get some sleep.' Blaise said to Draco. Blaise looked at Hermione and then to Draco, he winked and walked to the door. 'G'night, Granger.'

'Umm...you have a good night too.' she mumbled.

She looked at Draco sitting on the couch in black slacks and a white dress shirt, which was half unbuttoned, revealing a firm chest. A silver chain hung from his neck, a snake with emerald eyes hung from the chain, below his chest. He noticed her staring.

'Like it?' he asked standing up.

'What?' she smiled and then in a know-it-all voice she said, 'Oh, well, Draco as you already know and flaunt, yes you do have a nice chest.'

He started to laugh. She blushed.

'What?' she asked embarassed.

'I was talking about the chain and snake... but thanks just the same... you have a nice chest too.' he said with an evil smirk.

Her eyes widened and face turned red.

'Well, good night, I suppose you need good sleep for your game tomorrow.' she said turning her chest away from him.

'Yeah well. It's only eleven. I have another hour in me or so. Wouldn't you want me not to sleep. So I don't play well tomorrow, though?'

'No, I think you should try to play well. You'll need your strength against Harry.' she smiled.

'Haha...Potter. Don't even get me started, Granger. I don't you don't want to hear it.' he said standing up.

'You're right. I don't.'

'You excited for the game?' he asked.

'Umm...yes. It is my house against yours. It's always an exciting game.'

'Seems we students at Hogwarts have lots of things to look forward to. Don't we?'

'Yes. I was talking with some people. Many are very impressed by your Christmas Eve plans.'

'Are you?'

'Yes. I'm excited for it and I was shocked.'

'I heard Potter's finally gone and asked the little Weasley girl to the dance.'

'How'd you hear that already?'

'Blaise said he heard Weasel and Potter talking about it in the hall.' Draco said uninterested.

'Yes, i'm excited for them.' she smiled.

'You going with the Weasel?' he asked bluntly.

'No. I'm not going with RON as of now.' she said stressing his name.

'As of now? So you are planning on him escorting you?'

'No. I'm just saying.' she said a bit confused on why he kept asking her all this. 'Escorting? Is that what you call it?'

'Yes. "Going with" implies that the two people like each other.' Draco replied, 'While "escorting" says that you are just accompaning each other.'

'God... Blaise is right. You are a human dictionary.'

'As if you, Hermione Granger, number one student at Hogwarts, does not know the words I always have to explain to those two oafs I call Crabbe and Goyle.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.'

'As always.' he said as he leaned against the wall next to them.

'Well, thank you for the English lesson Professor Malfoy, now if you'll excuse me, I want to sleep.' she smiled at him.

He was silent for a few seconds and then he spoke.

'Quick question, Hermione.'

He called me Hermione... she told herself. And he's not apologizing...

'Yes?' she said a bit scared.

'Could I escort you to the Ball?'

She stared at him in shock. Draco Malfoy just asked me to the Christmas ball. Then she realized what words he used. "Escort". He wants to go as an acquiantence.

'Sure. Thanks.' she replied.

'Wicked. I'll see you in the morning.' he smiled.

'Defiantely. Good night.'

He nodded and walked to his room.

She opened her door, closed it and leaned up against it.

He asked me to the dance. Then she shook her head. Stop thinking more than what it is. she told herself. He asked to escort you... it meant nothing. Probably just feels like he still needs to be nice to me because I saved him... yeah... that's it.

Then she thought of what Ginny told her. Maybe he does like me. Draco Malfoy wouldn't do something just to "be nice". This is a big deal. The last Christmas dance of our school career and he asked me. She smiled and got ready for bed.

She laid down and the last thing she thought of was the handsome blonde boy.

Chap. 14 Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

The day of the big game was here. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Everyone that day was very energetic and talkative. The students were mainly wearing green or red. Everyone piled into the Great Hall for breakfast.

'I cannot wait to crush Slytherin!' Ron exclaimed.

'Yeah, it's so nice out too.' Harry said.

'It's cold!' Ginny replied, who was sitting next to Harry.

'It gets hot playing though...so Ron and I will be perfect.' Harry smiled.

'It's the beginning of November... I can't believe quidditch has carried out this long.' Hermione said.

'Brilliant, isn't it?!' Harry cried.

'I guess. I am excited.'

Just then the Slytherin team walked into the Great Hall together. They were led by Blaise and Draco. They all had their playing uniforms on walked in two lines to their table.

Ginny saw Hermione gaze at Draco. Hermione looked back at her table after Draco sat down at his. She saw Ginny stare at her and smile. She smiled back.

'Just because they look pretty they think they are going to win.' Ron said rolling his eyes.

'Yeah. They act as thought they are a cult.' Harry said annoyed.

'Maybe they just developed team unity.' Ginny suggested.

'Who's side are you on, Ginny?' Ron asked. 'Yesterday you were defending Malfoy and today you're defending the whole bloody team!'

'I'm on the Gryffindor side of course, but i'm just saying you shouldn't be so cocky. You never know.'

'She's right you know.' Hermione added.

'We're going to win and that's that.' Harry said as breakfast appeared. No one talked while they ate.

After breakfast, Harry and Ron went to gather up the Gryffindor players for a meeting before the game and Ginny and Hermione went to put on more clothes.

'So, you're going with Harry to the dance I assume?' Hermoine asked her as they walked up the stairs.

'Yes. He asked me last night. He's so shy, I almost had to ask him!' she cried.

'That's fabulous. About time you two went together.' she smiled.

'What about you? Please don't say Ron asked you. Harry and I did leave you two alone.'

'No he didn't.'

'Good. You should ask Malfoy.' Ginny said as she put on a red sweater.

Hermione smiled.

'What?' Ginny asked.

'He asked me last night.'

'What?!' Ginny exclaimed. She jumped and gave Hermione a tight hug! 'That's so wicked! I knew he liked you!'

'Ginny, Ginny, calm down. We're not going together.'

'You said no?!'

'No, he's just escorting me. It's different.'

'Oh pish-posh. There's no difference. A guy asks you, he asks you. No half-asks. What is the "supposily" difference between the two?'

'Escorting is just going as a friend or an acquiantence even. Going with is like you and Harry, you like each other.'

'And you and Malfoy like each other.'

'No. We don't.'

'Deny...deny...deny. It's the first step of destruction.' Ginny laughed.

'Whatever Ginny Weasley. You really know to much at your young age.'

'I'm only a year younger than you Miss know-it-all.' Ginny smiled. 'Now, come on lets go cheer for our house.'

Students were filling the stands quickly. Ginny and Hermione shimmied their way through to the best seats in the house though, right where Lavender and Parvati stood, saving their spots. They were talking about something quietly.

'Hey girls.' Hermione cried.

'Oh hey!' Lavender exclaimed. 'Look!'

She pointed to the teachers' stand.

'What?'

'Snape is next to Carleigh.' Parvati groaned. 'They've been talking the whole time.'

'Snape? Talk during a game??' Ginny asked surprised.

'I guess he does now!' Lavender cried.

'Oh... and did you see that Lana girl?' Parvati said rolling her eyes.

'No why?' Hermione asked.

'I mean, sure Malfoy is a dream-god and all, but I wouldn't wear his face on my chest.' Lavender said in an aggrivated voice.

'What?' Hermione snapped.

She looked at the Slytherin stands. She saw Lana standing with a group of girls. She had a wife-beater on with a picture of Draco on the front. She wore a green scarf.

'Oh. She wears a tiny tank top and she thinks that scarf is going to keep her warm.' Ginny said annoyed. 'What a slut.'

'I wonder if she likes Malfoy?' Parvati asked sarcastically.

'No kidding.' Lavender said.

Hermione just looked away and watched as the players zoomed by. She heard Lee Jordan's voice over the loudspeakers. Seconds later the game was on.

'Bludgers are flying everywhere!' Lee cried, 'The players are very energetic today! And quick! Unfortunately the Slytherins seem to have more speed though.'

Green blurs zoomed by followed by red. It did seem that Slytherins were very ambitious today.

Twenty minutes had gone by.

'Oh no!' Ginny cried. 'They scored again!'

'70 to 30...Slytherin...' Lee announced sadly.

Harry and Draco hovered stationary near each other, each looking desparately for the snitch.

'Finally got enough balls to ask a girl out, eh, Potter?' Draco sneered.

'What? Who told you?'

'Got my sources.' Draco shrugged.

'What's it to you. Ginny is better than ANY slut you'd ever get to go with you.' Harry scoffed.

'That's interesting.'

'What?' Harry asked angrily.

'I never in my life would have thought you, of all people, would call Granger a slut.' Draco smirked.

'What?' Harry asked, eyes wide. He nearly fell off his broom.

Suddenly the snitch whizzed by. Draco beamed knowing that it flew by at the perfect moment. Draco flew after it, leaving Harry behind still in bewilderment. Harry shook himself and flew off.

'Malfoy has seen the snitch!' Lee cried, 'There they go, Malfoy with a definate heads start.'

Hermione tried to stop it, but a grin grew on her face.

'Oh! C'mon Harry!' Ginny yelled.

Draco looked behind him to see Harry on his tail. He was soon head to head.

'That was a dirty trick, Malfoy!' Harry yelled as they chased after the golden snitch.

'No trick, Potter. I am taking her to the ball.' Malfoy grinned. 'Good bye.'

Suddenly Draco went ahead of Harry quickly.

'What?!' Harry exclaimed.

'There goes Malfoy! Harry caught up, then looked as if he slowed down! Malfoy is deathly close to that SNITCH!!' Lee yelled into the microphone.

'What's going on out there!?' Ginny yelled aggrivated. 'Come on HARRY!!!'

'We warned them. Harry and Ron. We told them not to act so cocky.' Hermione sighed. 'They got big heads and forgot how to play.'

Everyone's eyes were on Malfoy. He was less than a foot away from the snitch.

'I got this.' He told himself, 'C'mon Draco, you can do this. Potter is way behind and so off concentration he's never gonna pull this off.'

Draco kept telling himself and encouraging himself. He got on the tip of his broom very carefully.

'Malfoy is inching closer and closer... he won't pull it off!' Lee cried, 'It's nearly impossible to balance yourself up there! COME ON HARRY!'

Draco was sitting on the edge of his broom, arms out straight, helping him balance. The snitch as nearly at his nose.

'No sudden arm movements.' he told himself aloud.

Draco then threw himself off his broom at the snitch.

Everyone gasped.

Oh god...Draco... Hermione thought. Please be okay! What are you doing??

The field and stands went silent.

Draco was slowly moving through the air, towards the snitch his broom was falling directly under him.

There it is. Draco told himself. The snitch is there. Grab it.

He hands listened. He was directly over the snitch and clutched it for dear life. He had it... he had it in his hand. He started to fall to the ground.

Oh god! He's going to kill himself! Hermione thought. Tears started to form.

Draco looked under himself.

Easy... he told himself, I won this game.

He then landed hard on his broom and held onto it with his free hand.

'OH MY GOD! DRACO MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! DID YOU SEE THAT?! SLYTHERIN WINS! DRACO HAS GOT THE SNITCH!' Lee Jordan yelled loudly in the speakers.

Cheers engulfed the stadium. Not all of them even from Slytherin.

'Oh my god!' Hermione cried. 'Ginny! Ginny! Did you see that?!?!'

Hermione jumped up and down.

'Yes! Yes! That was wicked! Unbelievable!' Ginny yelled.

'Oh my god! Draco Malfoy is so hot! I don't think Harry could of even done that!' Lavender cried, 'No offense Ginny.'

'That was brilliant! Bloody brilliant!' Parvati shouted.

The Slytherin team was now on the ground in the field, surrounding Draco who was holding the snitch high.

Ron flew over to Harry.

'What happened?' he asked.

'He's taking Hermione to the ball.' Harry said staring at Malfoy.

Chap. 15 Listening Potion

Everyone got down from the stands. Students either went to consol the Gryffindors or to congradulate the Slytherins and praise Draco.

Snape started to walk up to Hermione.

'Miss Granger?'

'Yes, Professor?' she responded, a bit nervous.

'Even though you did not have your supplies in on time, I am giving you full credit for you project.'

'Oh. Thank you. But why?' she asked in confusion.

'Because your and Mr. Malfoy's potions were the only one's that worked.' he said disappointed.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a half full bottle of her potion.

'Here, keep it for experiments or projects you may need it for in the future.' he said handing the flask to her.

'Thank you, Professor.' she said taking the flask.

He walked away.

That was weird. she thought to herself. Well, I better go consol Harry and Ron.

She walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron talking to each other quietly. Quietly...but angry.

'Hey you guys. I'm sorry about the game. You guys did a great job anyway.' she smiled, trying to cheer them up.

She saw out of the corner of her eye, Ginny waving her arms wildly. It looked like she was trying to tell her to leave.

Ron and Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione. She started to walk away.

'What the HELL, Hermione?!!' Ron yelled.

'What? Why are you yelling at me??' she asked in major confusion.

'Why are you going to the dance with Malfoy???' Harry asked angrily.

'What? How? Who? Ginny, did you tell them??' Hermione asked staring at Ginny.

Ginny hit her face in disappointment.

Ron and Harry whipped around to look back at Ginny.

'You knew?!' Harry asked demandingly.

'No, Hermione, I didn't tell.' she said calmly.

'Oh. Sorry, Ginny.' Hermione said softly, knowing she just put Ginny in a hell hole with both Ron and Harry.

'Why are you going with him? He's a bastard! A bastard who has been cruel to you for the last seven years of your life!' Ron yelled.

'We're just going as friends! Calm down Ron!' she yelled back.

'He can't be your enemy one day and date the next.' Harry said accusingly.

'Obviously your wrong.' Hermione said pissed off.

'You guys are just sore because of the game. Go sleep or something.' Ginny told the boys.

'Shut up, Ginny. You are already in enough trouble as it is, not telling us.' Ron snapped.

'Excuse me??' Ginny asked in shock.

'Ron, stop. I just told Ginny. Don't get mad at her.' Hermione said.

'I can't believe you are betraying your friends and going with him.' Ron said shaknig his head at Hermione.

'I'm not betraying anyone. Draco and I are head boy and girl. You heard Dumbledore in the beginning of the year. We should try and unite the students. This is a good opportunity.'

'This is your last year, Hermione.' Harry commented, 'You wouldn't go with someone to your last dance just to help out a school you probably won't see ever again.'

'Exactly.' Ron added.

'I don't care what you say. It's not like you and Ginny, Harry. Draco and I are just escorting each other.'

Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione walked out of the room.

Hermione stormed through the hallways.

God! They make me so mad sometimes! she thought angrily. I gotta get my mind on something else...homework...that always works.

She went to the library and sat down at a desk.

She sat there staring at a book for about ten minutes. Slytherins were celebrating and very loud. She couldn't concentrate even if she tried. She slammed the book closed.

'Don't they have anything better to do??' she asked aloud.

She shoved the book back into the shelf and decided to go to her room.

She walked in and went to her room.

'A bath.' she said. 'That'll make me feel better.'

She got her bath ready, put her clothes aside, and got in.

'Ahh...' she sighed, 'Perfect... no yelling... no cheering... no Ron or Harry.'

She laid in the tub for nearly an hour. She washed her hair and got out. She wrapped her towel around herself and grabbed her clothes. As she did the potion flask fell out of her robes.

'Might as well test this baby out.' she said.

She went to her room, put on some comfy short and a baggy t-shirt.

She pulled out the potion.

'It's half gone. Snape must have used the other half to test it to see if it worked.' she told herself. 'Snape said normally that you can increase hearing for a few minutes... with half of it, does that mean I get only a minute? Only one way to find out.'

'Enchanto Harken.' She said as she opened the cork.

She drank the potion.

Gross.

She suddenly heard Draco.

'Thanks, Lana.'

Lana?? He's in the other room with Lana??

'No problem, Draco. I love cheering you on. You were so brilliant today! I almost died when you started to fall. But then of course your strong arms caught your broomstick...' Lana cooed, 'Maybe I could ride it some time.'

Hermione listened heartbroken. She couldn't believe it. Draco was in his room with Lana Triton. The day after he asked her to the Christmas Ball.

'Umm...your shirt is very... flattering...' Draco said.

'I hoped you would like it here...have it.' Lana said seductively.

Hermione's eyes widened and filled with tears. She didn't want to hear anything else. She ran out of her room, into the common room, and then into the hallway slamming each door as she went.

Draco heard the slams and looked at the topless Lana.

'God, no, I don't want your shirt.' He cried. He threw the shirt at her and ran out of the room. He ran into Hermione's room. He was about to run out when he saw the empty fask on her floor. He bent over and picked it up.

'Shit.' he mumbled.

He ran into the common room. Lana was there, now with her shirt on.

'God, get out, Lana!' he yelled as he ran into the hallway. He looked out and saw Hermione running down the corridor.

Where is she going?? he asked.

She wasn't running down to the stairs. She was going the other way. Draco didn't know what was down there.

'Hermione!' he cried.

He ran down to where she was going. He was very fast. He caught up to her quickly.

'Hermione!' He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

She had tears streaming down her face.

'Let go of me, Malfoy.' She said angrily.

'No.' he said forcefully, 'Please, you have to listen to me!'

'NO!' she yelled. 'I don't have to listen to anything you have to say!'

'Please, Hermione. I know you heard Lana in my room, but nothing happened! I made her leave!'

'Let go.' Hermione said through her teeth.

'Please, Hermione. Nothing happened, I swear. I don't like her at all.'

'You know what, Malfoy?' Hermione asked angrily, 'I must be the stupidest girl on earth if I thought that Draco Malfoy actually liked me. I must be even more stupid to believe he could change. You will always be a fucking bastard, you'll never change. I told myself over and over that you were still the same... a Malfoy. I didn't listen... I liked you, I almost fell in love.'

Draco'e eyes widened and he let go of her. 'I'm sorry, Hermione. I--'

'No, Malfoy. Don't apologize. I should thank you. Thank you for making me realize who my TRUE friends are. Thank you for making me see that some people just cannot change.'

She started to walk away. He stood there a few seconds and then ran after her.

He grabbed her hand. 'Hermione--'

---------SMACK!!---------

Hermione put her hand down, Draco clutched his cheek. She then ran off.

Draco walked into their bathroom. And looked in the mirror. A red hand print was plastered on his face.

He put his hands on the sides of his sink and looked down. He shook his head.

'I'm stupid.'

He looked back into the mirror and saw his eyes start to water. From two pains. The side of his face and his heart.

'GOD DAMN IT!' he yelled and punched the mirror, shattering it into hundreds of pieces that fell to the floor.

A/N: I know! I know! A horrible ending to the chapter! I'm sorry! Keep reviewing, thanks! I'll update soon!

Chap. 16 Trying to Fix Things

Hermione ran to Ginny's room.

'Ginny!' Hermione cried, 'Let me in please!'

Ginny opened the door quickly. Thankfully she was the only one there.

'Oh my god! What's wrong, Hermione??' she asked concerningly.

'I'm so stupid! I really am! You said he liked me, why did you say that?' Hermione asked sitting down on a couch, waving her hands wildly.

'What are you talking about? Malfoy? What did he do??' Ginny asked, 'I did say he liked you, what happened??'

'I'm sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean to yell at you. Lana...and him... Harry and Ron were right. He is a prick and always will be.'

'Tell me what happened, i'm so confused!'

'I took the listening potion and heard Lana and Malfoy in his room... she took off her shirt with him there, I don't know what else happened.' Hermione said, she was now crying uncontrollably.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione.' Ginny said sympathedically. She hugged Hermione. 'I didn't know you liked him this much, i'm so sorry.'

'I didn't think I did... but when I heard her in there... I don't know, I am more mad at myself for thinking he could change and actually like me.'

'Does he know you know?'

'Yes. He heard me and ran after me, but he just made excuses.'

'What did he say?'

'He said they didn't do anything, but SHE TOOK HER SHIRT OFF! How can he tell me they didn't do anything?!'

Just then Ron and Harry came in.

'Hey, Ginny---' Harry started. 'Hermione? What happened??'

'Not now, Harry.' Ginny said calmly.

'What's wrong, Hermione?' Ron asked walking over to them.

Hermoine turned her face to them and they saw her red, watery eyes. She got up and hugged Ron.

'I'm sorry.' she said apologitically..

Then she walked over to Harry and hugged him.

'You guys were right.' she said.

'What did HE do to you?' Ron asked turning pink.

'She heard him and Lana in his room...' Ginny explained.

'You liked him didn't you, Hermione?' Harry asked.

She looked up at him. He could tell by her face that she was guilty of his accusation.

'Right.' he added.

Ron then ran out of the room.

'Wait, Ron! I'm coming too!' Harry called, letting go of Hermione and ran off.

Hermione wiped her eyes.

'It's my fault. He never said he liked me... I just assume and get myself hurt.'

'It's not your fault. He asked you to the Christmas Ball and then messes around with some one else. Even he didn't like you like that, that doesn't give him a right to act like a dumbass.' Ginny said trying to comfort her.

Well... since Draco's taking Hermione, I might as well find a date, too. Blaise thought to himself. I'll take a chance...I'll ask Lana.

He walked over to wear her room is. Then he heard her and some friends coming around the corner, he hid behind a staircase.

'I can't believe you had sex with him!' a Slytherin girl cried.

'Better believe it.' Lana said casually.

'How was he?'

'Like all the rumors...wicked.' Lana said victoriously.

Blaise frowned. I guess she's got a boyfriend.

'AND that little Granger girl heard everything...I guess she had a little crush on him cause she ran out of the room when she heard me and Draco.' Lana said.

Blaise's eyes widened and ran out from under the stairs, up to Draco's room.

'Who was that?' Lana asked.

'Who cares.' her friend replied.

Blaise ran into Draco's room.

'Draco, where are you?!'

He saw a light on in the bathroom. He ran in and saw Draco sitting on the floor, surrounded by pieces of glass.

'Draco, man, what are you doing?!'

Blaise walked in carefully and pulled Draco into a standing position.

'Let me go, Zambini.'

'No, c'mon.'

Draco walked with him into the common room. They sat down.

'Okay, Drake. What the hell did you do with Lana? I thought you didn't want her?? What are you doing? Trying to screw up your life??' Blaise asked yelling.

'What? Where did you hear all this?! NO! I don't know what happened! I didn't do anything with Lana, I told her to leave before anything happened.'

'What? I heard her tell her friend that you and her had sex!'

'What?!' Draco covered his face with his hands. He shook his head and violently stood up. 'GOD! Now Hermione is going to hear that! I swear, man, I didn't do anything with her! She just took off her shirt right in front of me and then I told her to leave! Hermione thinks we did something, I tried to explain it to her but she wouldn't listen!'

Blaise stood up.

'You did nothing with Lana?'

'No. I didn't touch her.'

'And Hermione?'

'Is never going to even look at me ever again.'

Just then Ron and Harry ran in.

'Have you seen Herm--'

Draco couldn't finish his question. Ron's fist matched his mouth first.

'Whoa!' Blaise cried, 'Back off little Weasley!'

'No! He hurt Hermione! She's a wreck because of that bastard!' Ron pointed at Draco who was holding his face which showed a bloody lip and chin.

'He didn't do anything that Hermione thinks happened!' Blaise cried, 'It's all a big misunderstanding!'

'I don't believe you!' Harry cried, 'Malfoy has always been a heartless prick!'

'Shut the fuck up, Potter, I swear I didn't do a thing with Lana.' Draco said walking up next to Blaise.

'Lana?' Ron asked, 'What does Hermione think happened then?'

'You don't know?' Draco asked.

'No. Hermione was just crying, saying something about you.' Harry explained.

'She thinks I slept with Lana or something.'

'Yeah... you didn't? I doubt that.'

'Her shirt was off, but he told her to leave.' Blaise said.

'Oh, her shirt was off, your right no big deal, Hermione must be CRAZY!' Ron yelled sarcastically. 'You're a bastard and fucking death eater and you better stay away from Hermione.' Ron said angrily as he and Harry left.

Blaise turned to Draco.

'Now what?' he asked.

'I don't know. Hell freezes.'

Blaise left to find Hermione.

Blaise walked to the Gryffindor common room.

Neville stood up as he walked in.

'What are you doing here Zambini?' he asked.

'Where's Hermione Granger?'

'Umm, with Ginny Weasley. Why?'

'Thanks.' then he ran to the girl's rooms.

He saw Lavender in the hall.

'Which is Ginny's room?'

'The last one on the right. Why?'

'Thanks.' he ran down and knocked on the door.

No answer. He let himself in.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the couch.

'When someone knocks and doesn't hear an answer, that doesn't mean come in.' Ginny said angrily.

'I need to talk to Hermione.'

'I don't want to talk to you.' Hermione said not looking at him.

'Please. You have to know something.'

'I don't care abou anything that has to do with Malfoy.'

'He didn't do anything with Lana.'

'I know. All girls who take their shirts off for a guy just wants to be friends and hang out.' Hermione said glaring at him.

'He made her leave.'

'It doesn't matter. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. I made a mistake and now i'm fixing it.' Hermione said as she got up and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

'There's nothing you can say.' Ginny told him. 'Draco hurt her, maybe he didn't know that it would, but he did. It would be better if Hermione and him forgot about each other.'

'You don't think they like each other?' he asked.

'She did. Obviously he didn't. Now they can't.'

'He did. He does. She should.'

Blaise then walked out of her room.

Chap. 17 Wanting to Change

I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a resaon for me

---HOOBASTANK

It was time for lunch. Hermione decided that she was going to forget about Draco Malfoy. She went down with Ginny to the Great Hall.

People were talking loudly. Mainly about the quidditch match earlier, but some talked about the rumor of Draco and Lana. Lana was the loudest in this category.

'Are you going to be okay?' Ginny asked Hermione as they entered the Great Hall.

'Yes. I'm fine.' Hermione said plastering a fake smile.

'Okay, lets go.' she said, 'There's Harry and Ron.'

They walked over to their table.

'Hey guys.' Ginny said.

'Hey. Hey, Hermione.' Harry said softly.

'How are you?' Ron asked her.

'Fine. I'm starving.' she said in a voice that was obviously hurt, but she tried to cover it.

Then Draco and Blaise walked in.

'Okay, man. There's Lana. Go beat her down.' Blaise said to Draco quietly.

Draco nodded and walked over to Lana.

'Oh, hey Draco.' she said smiling.

'Why are you telling people that we had sex?' he asked.

Her friends looked back and forth from Draco to Lana.

'I only told a few people, don't worry baby, they won't tell.'

'But it's a lie!'

'Baby, don't deny it. People won't care.'

'What is wrong with you?!' he yelled.

'Nothing. Why are you yelling?'

'Lana!'

'Yes, that's what you cried this morning.' she smiled seductively. She grabbed his waist and pulled herself close to him, pushing her large chest into him. 'You wanna skip out on lunch?'

'God, no! Leave me alone and stop making up things!' Draco yelled and threw her arms and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Lana sat down with her friends. THey all looked at her for answers.

'He's shy about our relationship. He thinks girls will stop wanting him if he has a girlfriend.' she replied.

'Ahh.' they all replied.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione who as looking on the floor.

'Stupid Malfoy. He has to make a scene all the time.' Harry complained.

'He's just trying to make it look like he's not the bad guy.' Ron said, 'He justs wants to have as many girls as possible, including you, Hermione. Ignore him.'

'Are you okay?' Ginny asked whispering in Hermione's ear.

'Do believe him?' Hermione asked. 'Malfoy I mean?'

'I don't know. Is he trustworthy, Hermione?'

'I don't know. He used to not be. And he can't change. So no. He's not.' Hermione sighed sorrowfully.

Blaise ran out to talk to Draco.

'Hey man. I don't think Hermione believed your act.'

'It wasn't an act. I wasn't doing it just for Hermione. Everything that Lana says is a lie. I sick of people spreading rumors about me! It all shit, everything people think they know about me is false! People believe everything they hear.'

'Not everyone.'

'You did.'

'Well, yeah, but...' Blaise realized that he wasn't going to win this war. 'So... you want to take Hermione to the dance?'

'Yes. But--'

'But nothing. You take her.'

'Slight problem. She hates me.'

'Make her not.'

'Whatever. I'm going to go up to my room. Talk to you later.' Draco walked up the stair case.

What am I going to do?! Draco asked himself angrily.

He couldn't deny it anymore. He liked Hermione, and not just because he couldn't have her, but because he wanted to change for her. He's never felt that way. He's never wanted to change for someone. He's never had a reason to change. Sure, he could have almost any girl he wanted. He could have a girl in his room right now if he wished. But he didn't want any of that. He wanted Hermione.

I've got to explain to her what happened. I've got to show her that I need her. he thought.

After lunch, Hermione and Ginny walked together.

'What should we do now?' Ginny asked Hermione.

'I don't know.'

'We could go play some chess.'

'What is with you Weasleys and wizard chess?' Hermione laughed. 'No... i'm never playing that game again!'

'Understandable.' Ginny smiled. 'We could go play Monopoly. It's some game my dad gave me to figure out. Muggle.'

'I know. I've heard of it. My parents have it.' Hermione said.

'Oh. Is it fun?'

'I don't quite understand it. I think you have to be related to the maker because there's some uncle on their that you need to give you money or something.'

'Oh, how about we go hang out with Lavender and Parvati?'

'You know what, Gin? I think i'm going to go take a nap. Thanks for everything. I'll see you later, okay?'

'Yeah sure, no problem. Want me to check up on you later?'

'Haha, no, mom. Thanks, but i'll be fine. I'll lock the door, alright?' Hermione smiled.

'Okay, okay! Don't open the door for strangers!' Ginny joked.

'Yes, ma'am.'

Hermione walked away.

Hermione decided that she wasn't tired, just bothered. She needed time to think. She just wanted peace and quiet away from everyone. She walked up the staircase, to the Lion and Snake portrait.

'Lemon honey.'

The door opened.

Ahh...silence. she sighed to herself.

She stopped when she walked in. She smelt something good.

Oh good, Professor Sprout must have planted new flowers in the window garden.

She walked over to Draco's door. She didn't hear anything.

Good...temptation is gone. I can relax.

She walked over to her room and opened the door.

The lights were off, but glowed from candlelight and some sun shining through the curtains.

What the--?

She turned and looked around. There were probably three dozen roses on her desk. A dozen of red, a dozen of white, and a dozen of yellow. Candles were lit everywhere. She's never seen anything so beautiful...or smelt anything so wonderful.

Then she saw Draco come out of a back corner. He was wearing black dress pants and an ocean-blue dress shirt, it made his eyes look magical. He was holding a single pink rose.

She stared at him. He was so beautiful.

'Hermione.'

As soon as his mouth spoke her name, tears appeared in her eyes. She shook her head.

'No. No, Draco.' she barely escaped these words from her trembling lips. She was about to turn and leave. He walked up to her and held her hand gently.

'Please, Hermione. You have always been a fair person. You have always tried to be kind to everyone. Please, please just let me talk to you for a few seconds. That's all I ask.'

She looked out the door, thought for a few seconds and then turned to him, but did not look at him.

'Thank you.' he whispered.

He still held her hand in his.

'What do you want?' she asked, still avoiding his eyes.

'Hermione, after the game this morning, I celebrated for about an hour, then I went up to my room. Lana followed me. She said she just wanted to talk about my game. I told her I was going to get ready to read something for a class and she said she'd be fast, so I let her into my room while I looked for my book.' he stopped looking for some acknowledgement from Hermione. He saw done so he kept going. 'She talked about my game, I wasn't really paying attention, then she brought up her shirt. I didn't want to act like a cocky bastard, as I usually am, so I said I liked it. Then she took it off saying I could have it. I'm assuming that's when you started listening. I told her to put it back on. Then I heard someone and I saw you run out of the room... nothing happened.'

'How do I know you are not just making this up? You can't blame me. Lana is someone who you would like.'

'Hermione, are you believing rumors? I have talked to you about this type of stuff before. I don't want Lana. I never have. I like you, Hermione. A while ago I probably would have joked about wanted Lana or something, but not anymore. I want to change, i've tried to change. You, Hermione, are the only one who's ever made me want to change. Lately when i've been around I feel incomplete. I never figured out why, until now. It's you. I need you. I still want to take you to the Christmas Ball, if you'll still have me. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.'

Hermione finally looked up into his eyes. They were staring right back at her. He was being sincere. He was telling the truth. She then looked around at her room. He did all this for her. She started to cry.

'Hermione, i'm sorry. I promise you that I never meant to hurt you. Please say something.' he said this quietly.

He gently touched her face and wiped her eyes.

'I can't believe you did all this.' Hermione said looking around.

He handed her the pink rose.

'I told you I could be romantic. Does this mean you'll go to the dance with me still?'

Hermione nodded.

'Draco, I never would have thought that you would have said something like that to me.' Hermione said taking the pink rose.

'Which part?' he smiled.

'Did you really like me?'

'Yeah. I didn't realize it until you ran out of the room though.' then he laughed to himself, 'but Blaise has known for awhile. He told me I wanted you weeks ago.'

'Really? Ginny Weasley told me I liked you before I knew too.'

'You like me then?'

'I really do. I mean, after I thought you and Lana did something I felt horrible. I didn't know what to do.'

Draco directed her to a small couch in her room. They sat down.

'I felt sick when you ran away from me, Hermione. I've never felt that way. I was so angry.'

'At me?'

'No. At myself for not realizing my feelings for you sooner. And to allow my stupidity to take over when Lana tried to strip for me.' he smiled wickedly at her.

'I can't believe this is happening.' Hermione smiled.

He gazed into her dark brown eyes. Then he leaned close to her ear.

He whispered, 'Can I kiss you?'

She turned so their eyes met again. She closed her eyes, this answered his question. He gently cupped her face, closed his eyes and their lips then met. It was a soft, but genuinely long. They stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes again.

He's so gentle, he's so beautiful. Hermione thought as she looked into his icey blue eyes.

She took me back. She took me back. This was the best thing i've ever done. I could stay here with Hermione forever. he told himself as he gazed back at her.

Draco then took her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his lips to hers and she, surprisingly, slipped her tongue slowly into his mouth. This shocked, but pleased Draco immensly. It shocked Hermione, too.

Hermione slowly pushed Draco against the end of the couch. Once he was laying down she laid on top of him and pulled out of this kiss. She looked at him and giggled excitedly. He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

'I thought, when you pushed me against the back, you were about to...'

'We just got together. You really think i'd go that far?' Hermione asked him with a raised eyebrow.

'No... but I can dream, can't I?'

'Not about that.' she smiled.

'You really won't put out will you?' he asked.

'Be quiet, Draco. You act as if you've put out many times... remember we've had this conversation before.' Hermione said tapping his nose with her finger.

'Ah...yes...the big conversation.' he smiled. 'What are we going to do about our little get together?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, Potty and the Weasel aren't going to be too thrilled.'

'Well, i'll talk to Harry and Ron about it.'

'I don't think they'll like that story. Ron was pretty pissed.'

'They did talk to you?'

'See this cut?' Draco asked pointing to a slice on his lip.

'Ron gave you that?!' Hermione cried.

'Yes. After he heard about "me and Lana".'

'Wow! Ron did that! HA!' she cried sitting up.

'Hey, don't be thinking Weasley is some hot stud now.'

'No of course not. He's just pretty brave when he needs to be. Never seizes to impress me. But you, my dashing young man, is the only hot stud I think about.' she said leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

'Let's keep it that way.' he responded.

'You better go to your room, Draco.' she whispered, 'Before you get too tempting.'

'I think I want to stay here.' he said moving his lips to her neck.

She pulled away.

'No, c'mon. Go, go. We can see each other later, dinner still has to come.'

'If you really want me to.' Draco sighed standing up. 'See you later.'

He left smiling. Hermione sat in her perfumed room until dinner, thinking about how good she felt about the decision she just made.

Chap. 18 Shopping

Dinner time rolled around quickly. Hermione walked downstairs wearing comfortable black slacks and a pink tank top. She met Draco as she walked toward the Great Hall.

'Hey you.' he smiled. He looked very sexy in his silver basketball shorts and white wife beater showing off his tan muscular arms.

She looked a bit worried.

'Hey.'

'What's wrong?'

'Do you think we should keep this (she points to themselves) under wraps for awhile?' she asked nervously.

Draco pulled her aside, behind the staircase.

'Why?'

'Well, people will be upset.'

'You mean Ron and Harry.'

'Umm...yeah.'

He took her small hands in his.

'Wouldn't it be better to tell them yourself before someone else does?'

She nodded. 'You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about what they'll say.'

'Since when do you care what others think.'

'I care when they are my best friends.'

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her cheek.

'If they are your true best friends, they'll understand.'

'They think you're the lowest person I could ever go out with.' she replied bluntly.

'Well, unless you also think that's true, explain to them why that notion is wrong.' he said cupping her face.

'I'll talk to them after dinner.'

Dinner for Hermione was quiet. Ron, Harry and Ginny tried to get her into conversations but she would say a few words, but then go back into silence.

'Wow... I am stuffed.' Ron sighed heavily after dinner.

'You ate a whole cow pretty much.' Ginny said rolling her eyes.

'Depression food.' Ron explained, 'For the quidditch match.'

'Ahh...' Ginny replied.

'Hey, can I talk to you guys some where else for a bit?' Hermione asked quietly.

'Yeah.' Harry said quickly.

'Sure.' Ron added.  
'Where?' Ginny asked, 'Gryffindor common room?'

'Doesn't matter. Library, no one is in there now.' Hermoine responded.

Hermione stood up, the other three followed.

When they reached the library, Hermione started to pace.

'What's wrong, Hermione?' Ron asked.

'I was wrong about something horrible.' Hermoine spat.

'What?' Harry asked.

'We were all wrong, but myself especially.' she continued.

'What is it?' Ron asked.

'You guys trust me right? And want me to be happy?' Hermione asked nervously.

'Of course, Hermione.' Harry said. 'Where is this going?'

'Is this about Malfoy?' Ginny asked.

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione waiting for an answer.

'I talked to him about the whole thing. It was a misunderstanding.' Hermione said.

'What the fuck, Hermione?' Ron exploded, 'How can you be so naive?'

'I'm not. He explained everything to me. He really didn't do anything with Lana. She tricked him, sort of. He made her leave as soon as he realized she wanted to do stuff with him.' Hermione said trying to explain herself.

'You really think Malfoy is going to send an easy girl away? Just like that?' Harry asked.

'Yes.'

'He's never done it before.' Ron added.

'Those are rumors. People make things up about him all the time.'

'Why do they make them up?' Harry asked, 'Because Malfoy sets himself up for rumors, with his reputation. It's not a good one, Hermione!'

'You don't know him. He's really not like that!' Hermione cried.

'What are you trying to tell us Hermione?' Ginny asked seeing she was hiding more things.

'Yes, what excatly is the purpose of this "discussion", Hermione? Not just to try and tell us rumors about him aren't true right?'

'He re-asked me to the Ball.' Hermione said.

'Oh my god. You said YES!?' Harry exclaimed.

'Yes. I really like Draco.'

'Draco DRaco DRACO!' Ron cried, 'What did he do to you? What kind of spell did he put on you? Hermione, you used to be so level-headed, what happened?'

'Nothing, Ron. I still am, I am just happier now.'

'Good for you.' Ginny smiled.

'Shut up Ginny.' Ron snapped.

'Don't tell her to shut up Ron.' Harry said, 'If Hermione wants to learn from her bad mistakes, let her. God knows we have.'

'This is bullshit.' Ron muttered as he walked away angrily.

'Don't worry, Hermione. He'll get used to it.' Ginny comforted.

'Thanks, Ginny, for understanding.' Hermione said smiling. She then turned to Harry.

'This isn't a mistake, Harry. Thanks for not blowing up.'

'Whatever. I seriously hope you think this over. Don't do anything else more stupid. I'll see you later.' he then walked away.

Ginny hugged Hermione.

'Ok, Hermione. Tell me everything that happened upstairs.' Ginny smiled.

Hermione told her the story about the candles, flowers, and his testimony.

'I cannot see Malfoy doing that!' Ginny cried.

'I couldn't believe it. I felt so stupid crying.'

'You shouldn't. If a guy ever did that to me, i'd faint!' Ginny giggled.

'Maybe Harry will.'

'Yeah. That'll be the day. So you and Malfoy...Christmas Dance... we need to go shopping!'

The next day Ginny and Hermione asked permission to go to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore explained to the students earlier that people in groups, with permission, can shop for what they think they would need for the dance and vacation at Hogsmeade.

'Lets go to Lulu's Dress Shoppe. It carries the best holiday wear.' Ginny suggested when she and Hermione got to Hogsmeade.

'Sounds perfect.'

'Do you know what Malfoy is wearing?'

'Like the guys actually got their suits yet.' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'Right.'

They walked into the shoppe and were pleasantly surprised to see there were very few people in there.

'Good afternoon.' A beautiful, tall and thin woman said elegantly. 'I am Charlene, may I help you?'

'We have a ball to attend. We need dresses, jewelry, the whole nine yards!' Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

'Wonderful.' the woman replied.

She looked at the two girls up and down, pulled out a tablet of paper and jotted a few things down.

'Go to the back of the room and, ' the lady snapped her fingers, 'and there will be two dressing rooms in pink. Wait in them while I bring you dresses.'

'Thanks.' Hermione said walking with Ginny to the back.

There were two large pink rooms with pink and gold curtains. A few seconds later they heard heeled footsteps approaching.

'Which room is the red head girl in?' asked Charlene.

Ginny opened the left curtain. Charlene came in and placed about ten dresses on hooks.

'These will look wonderful with your hair, eyes, and skin.' Charlene said smiling. She then went to Hermione's room. 'And these will look fabulous on you.' She placed about the same amount on hooks in Hermione's room.

'Thank you.' the girls replied with excited eyes.

'Tell me if you find one you fancy, or if you don't.' Charlene smiled.

'You got it!' Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione and Ginny showed each other beautiful dresses, but nothing really caught their eye. Ginny put on a dress and walked out.

'Hermione! Come out! I think I found one!' Ginny yelled.

Hermione poked her head out.

'Oh my god...Ginny you look beautiful!'

Ginny spun. Her dress was an emerald green, which made her green eyes sparkle. The dress tied up the back and had a small train. The front had an off the shoulder V-cut, trimmed with a gold-yellow satin fabric, while the rest of the body of the dress were layers of chiffon.

'Charlene, I found one!' Ginny cried excitedly.

'Ahh...beautiful.' Charlene smiled. 'I'll get your shoes and jewelry. Did you like one, miss?' She asked Hermione.

'I liked them all, but none of them were me.' Hermione replied coming out in her regular clothes.

'Sorry, better luck some where else I hope.' Charlene said running off to get Ginny's things.

'Hermione there are billions of places to get your dress, don't worry.'

'Yeah. I just wished I could have gotten it here.' Hermione replied.

They walked out into the main room. Hermione took a glance around and saw a mannequin in a small side window. She walked over to it.

'Charlene!' Hermione cried.

Charlene bustled over with shoe boxes filling her arms. 'Yes?'

'This dress. May I try it on?'

'OH! I forgot about that one, it's a perfect choice, miss! I'll get it for you in a sec!'

After Charlene got Ginny the right shoes and jewelry, she got Hermione the dress.

Hermoine tried it on, looked in the mirror and nearly died.

'Ginny... I found it.'

Chap. 19 The Ball

The night of the Christmas finally arrived. Harry was so excitedly about taking Ginny, that he really didn't care about Draco and Hermione any longer. Hermione and Draco were happy that they were going to together and didn't care about all the rumors going around about them. Ron...well, Ron was going with Lavender as friends, as was still pissed about Hermione and Draco, but no one cared about his complaining so he just pouted to himself now.

Hermione was getting ready in Ginny's room so Draco wouldn't "accidently" see her until the Ball.

'Hermione, that dress is so beautiful on you.'

'Your's is PERFECT in you too, Gin!' Hermione squealed excitedly.

'I'm so happy, Hermione, Harry has been so sweet lately, and telling me how excited he is to spend his time at the dance with me... I never thought Harry would ever like me as much as I like him.' Ginny glowed.

'I'm so happy for you. Harry is great. I'm excited too. I'm so excited to see how Draco looks. He always looks good, but imagine him dressed up all nicely. I hope I don't throw up from nervousness mixed with excitement.'

'You won't. And to be truthful, i'm excited to see what Malfoy will look like too!'

The girls laughed about silly thoughts as they finished getting ready.

'Dude. Hermione is going to fuck you infront of everyone when she sees you.' Blaise said in his normal raunchy talk.

'Shut up, Zambini. Hermione's not going to do anything... I really don't look that great...' Draco then looked in the mirror again. 'Okay, maybe I do look kick ass.'

'I don't know what people are thinking. You're not cocky at all.' Blaise said laughing.

'Like you don't know you look tight too.'

'Why thank you, Drakie.' Blaise said in his best gay voice.

Draco laughed loudly.

'You're such a queer, Zambini.'

'Nah, girls are way to fine.' Blaise smiled, 'Especially that lil' pop tart you're bringing tonight... wow I can't wait 'til my eyes land on her tonight.'

'You better watch it, Zambini. Hermione is mine tonight. No undressing her in your mind, mate.' Draco said gelling his hair into that perfect "messy-look".

'You can't control my mind, Drake. And neither can I, so you just better hold on to your girlie tight all night so I don't steal her away.'

'That works for me.'

About an half hour later, boys were called over the school speakers to come into the Great Hall, where their dates would meet them soon. Draco and Blaise left the head room and went down stairs. Draco could barely contain his excitement.

'You excited to see Destiny?' Draco asked Blaise about his girlfriend who was coming up from France to be with him at this ball.

'Hell yeah. My girl is so fine, man, you are going to die. Oh wait, you have Hermoine... never mind.'

'I'm sure Destiny is gorgeous...she is French.' Draco smiled. 'But you are correct, she still won't compare to Hermione.'

A voice telling the girls to line up behind the Great Hall's closed doors came over the speakers. Sounds of heels were heard all over Hogwarts.

Dumbledore then appeared infront of the men.

'Men of Hogwarts. I hope you are excited. I'm sure you are all anxious to see your dates, so I will keep you in suspense no further.' Dumbledore then clapped and the Great Hall's doors opened slowly.

Beautiful girls, all dolled-up, in many colored dresses filled the door way. The men gasped. The girls gasped and blushed at the men's look and reactions.

The girls slowly filed in to find their waiting dates.

Where is she? Draco asked himself. C'mon Hermione, where are you?

He watched as girls went up to their dates and sat down with them. He saw a beautiful blonde girl in a pink halter dress walk up to Blaise an kiss him. Blaise looked over at Draco and winked. Draco nodded impressed. Destiny was gorgeous.

Draco saw Ron and Lavender and tried hard not to smirk at him. He saw Harry and Ginny, too. Wow... little Weasley looks nice. he thought. Angry that Harry Potter actually looked good with her.

--As he was looking at Harry and Ginny in disappointment he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Draco had to do everything he could to stop himself from falling over.

Hermione stood there infront of him smiling. She was wearing a tube- style white dress. It was fitted until below her waist, then it flowed out. Rhinestones trimmed the top of the tube, and the bottom of the waist. She held a small white purse with rhinestones adorning it randomly. She wore long diamond earrings and a simple, but elegant diamond necklace. Her brown eyes sparkled. She wore a white/creamy colored liquid eyeshadow on the top of her brow so her eyes looked large. She covered the rest of her lid with a caramel color and chocolate colored eye liner. She dabbed silver sparkes on the edge of her lid also, to add more sparkle. She wore dark mascara. Her face was flawless and glowed. Her hair was swept up into a french twist with curls adorning her perfectly shaped face. A few curls fell over the twist, also. She looked heavenly.

--Hermione walked in and saw Draco. She stood in the doorway for awhile taking in his details so she could always remember the way he looked that night... perfect. Draco's hair was not slicked back, but swept around the top of his head and face, messy... sexy. His blue eyes seemed to light up the room. He wore a black, double-breasted tux. It made him look very sophisticated. It had silver buttons, of course, and silver cuff links. His dress shirt was white, and his tie was silver, along with his cumberbun. He looked dashing, she couldn't believe that she was with him. She figured he would look good, but never look like the way he did. She noticed he started to look nervous and look around frantically. She started to approach him, and tapped him.

'Hermione...' Draco said in a quiet breath, 'You look so beautiful, absolutely gorgeous.'

She smiled brightly.

'Thank you so much, you saying that to me...' she looked at his tux again and then looked back up at him, 'I just can't believe this. Any of this. Draco, you look breath taking, I don't think i'm going to get through the night without fainting.' She kissed his cheek.

He pulled a corsage from behind him. It was a fushia colored orchid with white babys breath.

'Oh, Draco, it's so beautiful, I can't believe you got this flower.'

'I'm glad you like it.' Draco said as he slipped it on her small wrist.

'It's my favorite.' she smiled. Then she pulled out something wrapped in a hankerchief from her purse, 'That's why this looks similar.'

She opened up the hankerchief revealing a buttonniere with the same orchid and babys breath, only his had silver ribbon.

'I made sure to have them put on silver ribbon.' she smiled as she pinned it on him.

Right after she pushed the pin through his lapel he took her hand and brought it to his lips and placed a small kiss on it. This smal genture sent Hermione's stomach into crazy butterflies.

'Thank you.' he replied after wards.

He held his arm out for her to take, she did and they walked to sit down with the rest of the students.

After a few moments of chatting, Dumbledore rose to begin the ball.

'Welcome to the Christmas Ball!' he bellowed, 'I hope you all enjoy this magical night, make it something to remember! Be in bed my midnight.'

The students gasped.

'Or whenever you get tired.' he added smiling.

The students laughed in relief. Dumbledore then sat down and music started immediately.

The first few songs were fast dance songs, the students jumped around, the girls as best as this could, but everyone had a blast.

--------Usher's "Yeah" started to play----------

'I love this song!' Hermione cried excitedly as she threw her arms around Draco's neck.

'Even though it's muggle i've actually heard of it.' Draco smiled, 'I like it too.'

[...But what I do know is the way she dances, shorty's all right with me; the way she's gettin' low; i'm like yeah! just work that out for me...]

Draco definately knew how to dance. His hips swayed with the beat, quick and steady. He slid his hands down from Hermione's waist, to the bottom of her hips. He pulled her close against him. He then looked at her cautiously, for approvement. She smiled, she knew what to do also. Soon she was nearly riding him to the song. Their pelvic areas were together moving to Usher's beat. Hermione had never really danced like this before, but with Draco there and listening to the music, she danced as if she's always known how. It felt good to move against Draco the way she was. His hips guiding her every move. She then decided to intesify the dance for them. She slowly started to move herself up and down him rhythmically. He was shocked by this, but very pleased, and she felt it. She told herself that she shouldn't be aroused by his excitement, but she was. It felt wonderful to have Draco's body against her's. She was happy, being able to make him excited by not just giving herself to him right away. He leaned his mouth down to her ear.

'You're a great dancer, Hermione.'

'You like this?' she asked him, knowingly.

'What do you think?' he asked.

He then gently breathed into her ear, his lips not touching them, but very close. He was teasing her. He knew that feeling his breath for that long, that close would excite her and want his touch. She pulled him closer to her, but he moved his lips further from her face. She was grinding him even closer now, she wanted him. He moved his mouth further now, to her neck, breathing steadily on her.

'Oh...' Hermione growled quietly, 'Stop it, Draco, i'm just about to kill you.'

'If this is you killing, please do it to me more often.' he whispered in her ear.

Usher's song ended. Hermione and Draco moved off of each other and clapped along with the rest of the students. Hermione saw Ginny out looking at her. Ginny's face was smiling evily.

'You skank...' Ginny mouthed and smiled.

Hermione's eyes widened, and wondered who else saw her and Draco.

Not too many, most likely everyone seemed to really have gotten into that last song. she thought hopefully.

A slow beat started.

---Dakota Moon's "A Promise I Make" started to play.---

'May I have this dance?' Draco asked Hermione bowing.

Of course.' she laughed.

Draco took her hand and pulled her close to him. He put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Her head rested on his strong chest, and he set his chin on her shoulders. (He could now cause she was wearing heels).

They slowly rocked back and forth. Draco closed his eyes, taking in her scent so he could remember it. She smells wonderful. he thought.

Hermione rubbed her thumb softly on the back of his neck as they danced. Her face on his chest. The smell of his cologne made her weak at the knees and she was thankful he had her at her waist. She closed her eyes and thought nothing could be better than that moment then.

When the song ended Draco led Hermione off the dance floor and guided her outside the Great Hall.

'Where are we going, Draco?' she asked.

'Outside on the patio.'

They walked outside. It was beautiful. The moon shone brightly while the aroma of flowers filled the air. Lamps were lit dimmly. They walked to a stone bench and Draco sat down and pulled Hermione, even though she protested a bit, onto his lap.

'You don't want to get your beautiful white dress dirty, do you?' he asked.

She smiled and sat on his waiting lap.

He caressed her face and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'You're so beautiful.' he said softly.

She blushed.

'Thank you, Draco, but please stop.'

'You don't like me saying it?'

'It's not that, I don't know, i'm sorry. I just feel silly when you tell me. I don't even feel I should be hear with you. You, Draco, are the most handsome man i've ever seen. The way you look tonight, it's perfect. I don't deserve to keep hearing you compliment me.'

'You are so stupid.' he replied.

'What?'

'Hermione, how could you think such a thing? What do you mean you don't deserve it? You deserve anything and everything in the world you would want. Hermione, you are the most miraculous person i've ever met, in my whole life. I hate myself for never realizing it before. I could have been so much happier, earlier in life, if I would have realized how special you were. You are a beautiful person, inside and very much so outside. I'm am the luckiest person to be here with you tonight.'

Tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks and smiled greatly.

She then looked away from him and shook her head and cried happily. She wiped her tears and looked back at him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips tenderly.

'I can't believe you're here.' she said after she pulled away, 'You are so beautiful, Draco...'

'Thank you so much for asking me to share this night with you.'

Chap. 20 The End of the Night

The dance floor was crazy long past midnight. Draco and Hermione danced with friends, mainly Blaise and Destiny, who was a very good dancer, and Harry and Ginny. Of course Harry and Draco didn't acknowledge each other, they just kept their eyes on their beautiful dates. Draco occasionally looked over at Blaise who eventually got Destiny against a wall and savagely made out with her. They were pretty much having sex with their clothes on right there for all to see. He laughed to himself at Blaise. Hermione turned to see what he was laughing at.

'Oh my god!' she said laughing. 'What a bunch of horn balls.'

Draco leaned in close to her.

'Never go over to Blaise's house when he has a girl over... holy crap... it's like watching porn.'

He saw her eyes widen.

'I go over there to save money on renting them.' he added.

She narrowed her eyes at him and hit him.

'Ow! God! I was just kidding, Hermione!' he said faking pain, and laughing.

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

A slow song came on and as the two danced Hermione yawned.

'Are you tired?' Draco asked her.

'A little.' she replied.

'You want to go up to the room?'

'Do you mind?'

'No, let's go.' he smiled. 'I'll go get your purse, go wait by the door.'

He got her purse, said bye to Blaise, even though he was pretty sure Blaise didn't hear him, and went to Hermione.

He put his arm out for her, she took it and he led her to their room.

'Lemon honey.' Draco said, opening the portrait.

Draco set Hermione's purse down and Hermione kicked off her tall heels.

Hermione walked up to Draco and put her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.

'I had a wonderful time Draco.' she told him sweetly. 'Thank you so much.

'I'm glad you had fun, I think it was the best thing i've ever done.' he said putting his arms on top of her's. He put his forehead down against her's, she was now back down to nearly a foot shorter than him. They closed their eyes for a few seconds.

Hermione then moved her mouth to his and kissed him. He prepared himself for this to be a quick soft kiss, but he realized he had to adjust. Hermione kissed his lips softly, but passionately. She licked the outside of his mouth and he opened his, so she put her tongue in it. Hermione pushed Draco against a wall and began to unbutton his jacket as she kissed him erotically. Draco started to get into it and began to help her by unbuttoning his cumberbund, but then he pulled his mouth from her's and grabbed her hands.

'What are you doing?' she asked him in short breaths.

'What are you doing?' he said reiterating the question, 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

She looked deep into his eyes. Then she looked down to the floor.

'No.' she replied, 'I want you to do this to me.'

He looked into her eyes to read her. He nodded. He then lifted her gently and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed. He sat next to her and lifted her upper body to slowly unzip the back of her dress. He watched her face as he did. She just stared back at him with no regret in her eyes. When he unzipped it fully she lifted her arms, allowing him to lift the white dress above her slender shoulders. She was now in a white strapless lace bra and white lace boyshort underwear. She sat up and finished unbuttoning his jacket and cumberbund. He then unbuttoned his white shirt as she took off his tie. She then slid the shirt off his back. She leaned forward to kiss his strong chest.

He slowly pushed her down and moved her up toward the top of his bed. He put his legs on either side of her and leaned down to kiss her lips. She put her hands to the back of his head, moving her fingers through his hair. He moved his lips down to her neck, and sucked on the skin just below her ear. She moaned quietly. He then touched the bottom of her neck with his tongue and licked down her chest. He reached the start of her cleavage line and started to kiss the top of her breasts. She arched her back and he slid his hands under her to unclip her bra. He stopped kissing her to remove the bra. He threw it carelessly behind him. He lifted his head to see her face, she was smiling back at him. He smiled and lowered his head to it's previous position. He sucked on her right nipple, at first gently, but then more aggressively. This caused her to yelp in a mixure of pain and pleasure. He moved to the left breast and repeated. He then moved back up to her mouth and kissed her passionately, while his hands massaged her supple breasts.

He slid his hands down to her waist and moved his lips down her body slowly, kissing her as he went. Once his tongue reached the top of where her underwear starts, her hips bucked forward. He now knew this was where she gets the most aroused. He placed his lips back down to the spot between her hips and sucked.

She didn't know she'd feel this way and she could barely control her body actions. Her hips kept bucking everytime his lips touched her body there. She moaned loudly and even though she didn't want to, she pushed her body away from him. He sat up. He looked at her, naked except for her lace underwear. He couldn't stop now, he was aroused, too.

'Come here.' he said, almost demanding.

She wanted it badly. She looked into his eyes, he looked back into hers. They looked afraid.

'You want to stop...' he said disappointed.

She moved back to him, kneeling.

'No...' she whispered, 'I, I--'

He moved closer to her, on his knees, they were now naked chest to naked chest. He put a hand behind her head and leaned in.

He whispered, 'I won't hurt you.'

She looked into his eyes and nodded. He put his free hand down to her underware line. She laid down and allowed him to slid the lace underware down her thighs and legs, and on to he floor. This beautiful girl was down naked in front of him, on his bead, allowing herself to give in to him. He removed his pants and boxers and got on top of her.

'Put her hands on my back.' he told her.

'Why?'

'Just do it.'

She did. He then started to kiss her aroused area, and moved down to her clit. She eyes widened and then rolled back into her head from the pleasure. He sucked on the inside of her upper thigh. She moaned louder and louder, the closer he got to her clit again. She knew why he had told her to put her hands on his back. She was now gripping it, clawing it from excitement as he worked her up to her climax. He then moved up to her neck. And kissed her wildly. She kissed his face whenever it was in reach. He then moved his hardeness near her. She felt him. He knew she felt him near her, because her abdomen tightened. He then slowly inserted himself into her. She inhaled loudly as he went in. He breathed heavily as he pushed himself into her. He had been slow this entire time and he was aroused heavily and had not yet been satisfied. He then started to pump himself in and out of her, releasing himself happily. She started to cry out loudly.

'DRACO! OH OH OH...'

With every pump, she cried out louder from pleasure, she was at her climax. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes from the pain, but her pleasure outweighed the pain tremendously and she ignored it. His pumping was rough, but not immensely painful. She knew Draco was not hurting her purposely, but it was her first time, it had to hurt a little, no matter how good it felt.

He was soon using his whole body to push himself in and out of Hermione roughly. He started to moan from pleasure. It felt so good to release himself into her. Her cries and moans excited him, causing him to be more aroused and keep going.

Her nails were in his back. This whole time she had been letting him work her, do what he had do to get her to understand and follow the rhythm. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips and roughly and quickly as he was, in sync with his. This put a huge smile on his face. She was now giving some to him. He put his face down to her neck as he continued to pump along her. He wanted to be closer to her moaning. He then started to give love bites to her ear and neck.

Hermione was in pure ecstasy. She was tired and sore but she didn't care, she wanted Draco to pump himself into her forever. She needed this from him. She needed him.

Draco couldn't believe Hermione Granger was letting him do this to her. He loved it, she was great. He couldn't express how excited he was that she got the hang of it so quickly. She was pleasing him immensly. He wanted to yell her name out, but that was her job. To call out his name, and she did this for him too... loudly.

Hermione's legs were now starting to slide off of him. She could barely keep her arms around him. They were sweating like crazy. There wasn't a dry spot on either of them. They worked each other hard.

Draco slowly started to slow his hard pumps. He gently took himself out of her, kissed her lips, and then laid himself on top of her sweaty body. His face was on her chest, listening to her fast heart rate. Her heart was racing. And she could feel his. His head moved up and down from Hermione's deep breaths.

He looked up at her and saw her hair had come out of it's style and was down all over, some was plastered to her face. She was dripping with sweat.

She looked down at Draco. He was breathing loudly. He hands were at her hips. He was sweating profusely from his hard movements. His hair was drenched with sweat, sticking to his face and neck.

She put one hand on his face. She tried to tap him, but no movement came from her hand.

'Draco...' she whispered in a breath.

He couldn't hear her.

'Draco...' she said a bit louder.

He looked up at her and smiled.

'Baby you got to get off me.' she said as well as she could.

He slid off her. She inhaled deeply and started to breath steadily.

He pulled himself up next to her. She turned facing him, and put one arm on his chest.

'How was it?' he asked her smirking.

'Oh god...' she smiled, 'It was heavenly...'

'I don't think that was heavenly.' he smiled.

'Good call... it was most pleasurable though Draco.' Hermione smiled.

He smiled, happy to see how much ecstasy he just put her through...and she didn't do so bad herself.

'Draco... that was so bad.' she said trying to guilt herself.

'Don't even say that. Nothing about what we just did was bad.' he then pulled her close to him. 'You were so good.' he whispered.

She giggled as he blew into her ear.

They then relaxed and just laid with each other.

'Next time, Draco...' she started. 'I'm giving it to you...'

He smiled and his eyes widened, even though she didn't see.

'That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.' he said laughing.

She looked up at him.

Her hands were against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

She looked at his beautiful face and realized at that moment, she's never felt so happy, so fulfilled. Draco Malfoy did this for her.

'I love you, Draco Malfoy.' she whispered just before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

He heard this and opened his eyes and looked down at the girl in his arms. The most beautiful he's ever laid his eyes on. She was now his. This beautiful woman just told him that she loved him. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep.


End file.
